Through Dangers Untold
by Ocean Fairy
Summary: Edited:JS. Sarah requests Jareth’s help to find her brother,but when he also gets taken prisoner.Sarah begins a journey of discovery.Romance,adventure,Supernatural RR
1. Goodbye Robert

Through dangers untold

By ocean fairy

Summary: Jareth and Sarah face their biggest challenge - yet each others hearts. Labyrinth spirits interfere along the way and Toby's been missing for five years. Sarah requests Jareth's help to find her brother, leading her into an adventure of a life time. A tale of romance, supernatural, and adventure.

Disclaimer: I've seen all the others do it so I guess I'll have to, not that it's worth suing me anyway. The Labyrinth does not belong to me or any of its characters. Any new ones do belong to me though.

Please review: I love getting reviews and I want to know whether to carry on this story so please tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1**

The smell of disinfectant is one that often gets associated with a hospital; the overpowering smell makes you sick as you sit in a room waiting for news of a friend or relative. It was no different today.

Two women sat in a hospital waiting room, one young with dark chocolate brown hair and the other much older with short blonde hair. They sat at opposite ends of the room, not daring to look at each other; occasionally one would get up and start pacing the room wearing a hole in the floor.

Sarah's father Robert had suffered another heart attack and had to be rushed off in an ambulance early this morning, this was the second time it had happened. Sarah had heard all the details from her family's next door neighbour; of course, Karen did not think to inform her. She heard most of her news from Mrs. Windsor these days for she did not live with her father and stepmother anymore, not since Toby disappeared.

Toby was Sarah's younger brother, a happy child with blonde hair and blue eyes. Many years ago she had wished him away to the King Jareth an act that she regretted every day of her life. Toby had a love for fantasy like his sister, everyone lived reasonably happy even her and Karen were arguing much less.

But one night 5 years ago Sarah had woken up and had a really bad feeling, something told her to go check on her little brother. She went in to his room and found, to her horror, a man standing over his crib, lifting Toby into his arms. A woman waited for him by the window, staring straight at her she had red eyes like burning embers glowing in the darkness. Then they both disappeared. She assumed it was something to do with Jareth but soon found out she was wrong.

The police had searched and found no trace of him but Sarah knew they would never find him; he was in the Underground she knew it and she intended to get him back. He was still missing now, everyone assumed he was dead. Sarah alone knew that he wasn't. Robert's health deteriorated from that day, he spent nights searching for Toby and any mention of the little boy's name in the house would surely start a row. Karen had blamed Sarah for his disappearance even though she had no reason to accept her dislike for her step-daughter. Sarah was thrown out of her family home and left to find her own place, thanks to Karen having her father wrapped around her little finger.

The door opened causing Sarah to jump. "Mrs. Williams, your husband is stable. You and your daughter may come in to see him now. He has still not come around from the operation but he will be able to hear you," a young male doctor informed the two women, who glared at each other when the doctor had said daughter.

They followed the doctor out of the room and into another much smaller room. It was all white and in the centre of it laid Sarah's father covered in tubes. The two women each took one of his hands. Sarah was close to tears. "Oh, Dad," she whispered hoping that she wouldn't break down in front of Karen.

She looked up at Karen and saw the look of anguish on her face. She was surprised to discover she felt sorry for her. She realised it was not just her father on this bed but Karen's husband and the man she loved as well. Karen felt Sarah's gaze on her and she looked up, anger appeared on her face

"What are you looking at, hmm?" she snapped.

"Nothing." replied Sarah.

"You know, it's your fault he's in this state." Karen spat.

"WHAT!" Sarah shot up, hate flashing through her green eyes. "What do you mean?" she demanded, trying to keep herself calm.

"You - causing trouble all the time, insisting Toby's still alive, stressing the poor man out. I persuaded him to get you to move out and yet he still worries about you, though why anyone should worry about a brat like you is anybody's guess." Karen paused like she was going to say something else. She just looked at Sarah.

"Go on, say it," Sarah hissed. "You know you've always wanted to."

"Alright." Karen stood up and looked at Sarah. "All I want to know is why did Toby get taken away from us? We've done nothing wrong and then worse, we get left with a sulky spoilt child whose head is always with the fairies and goblins. Why couldn't it have been you instead of him?" Karen looked satisfied by the flash of pain that passed over Sarah's face. Sarah turned away then looked back.

"You bitch!" she shouted and looked ready to strike her, when a noise startled her. The monitor her father was attached to was emitting short fast beeps. Something was happening. The doctors and nurses were already surrounding Robert; another nurse took Sarah's hand and led her and Karen out of the room. They were doing things to Robert, trying to keep him alive but it was to late. Everything passed in a flash.

Sarah ran out of the hospital. Her father had died, he wasn't even fifty yet. She kept running. She knew where she was going - her favourite childhood place. She needed to get away from there. Anger was all she felt at Karen for her father's death and Toby's disappearance all those years ago.

In a castle beyond a goblin city, the king of the goblins woke up in a sweat. "Sarah!" he shouted.


	2. Always

This is a very short chapter but they get longer from here on so don't worry still don't own the labyrinth, enjoy! Leave me a review please, please.

**Chapter 2**

Jareth awoke with a start, he jumped out of bed and stood for a moment, putting his hand to his head, he found out he was sweating he had a very strange nightmare but he could not recall what of.

Something was not right he could feel it with a flick of his wrist he was washed and dressed in a plain white poet's shirt, black waistcoat with black breeches and a strange magical amulet.

He proceeded to sit on a grand red and black velvet chair that matched his room; it was next to a huge window that he liked to look out of as it looked over the Labyrinth. He produced a crystal sphere and twirled it in his hand; bringing it up to eyelevel he whispered something in to it.

An image of Sarah appeared in the crystal and as he watched he noticed that she was in a hospital her father was in one of the beds he looked very ill. Sarah and her step-mother were arguing. He listened in astonishment to what was being said.

He saw the hurt flash over Sarah's face being replaced by a mask of anger so like him.

They were arguing about Toby, he though back to that night five years ago, Sarah had called to him the night Toby vanished, she was so angry believing that he had taken him again. He had assured her that he could not have as Toby had not been wished away. She did not trust him he could see but she accepted his story and asked him to help her find him ,no not asked him begged him and he had accepted. He wanted to say no and cause her pain like she had unknowingly caused him but he couldn't.

Even now he still could not find any trace of Toby which worried him as normally he could just ask to see him in his crystal, but all that ever appeared was fog.

What worried him worse still was the fact that Sarah had mentioned seeing figures in the babe's room, magical ones.

He watched as Sarah's father died and he bowed his head in respect, Sarah had run to the park where he had always watched her when she was younger.

She was so beautiful then but she was simply breathtaking now she was grown, with her long dark hair and emerald green eyes. He wished she would call him so he could go to her he decided to transform anyway, so he could let her know he was there if she needed him.

He laughed at the irony of the situation he had hated her and now he was prepared to travel aboveground just to let her know he was there. "Jareth, your going soft" he said to himself before transforming and beginning his journey aboveground.

Normally he would just transport himself there but as Sarah had not wished to see him he could not appear in his human form instead having to arrive as an owl waiting for Sarah to speak his name. But no matter he enjoyed flying, it cleared his head.

Upon arriving at the park he landed on a tree branch and considered what to do.


	3. Going Soft

**Chapter 3**

Sarah was out of breath, when she finally reached the area of the park that she loved.

She had discovered this little area of park next to a stream, when she was younger and she used to come here to get away from everyone so she could act. An obsession she once had, which she had long since forgotten.

There were big trees covering the area shielding it away from prying eyes which she felt was perfect. She collapsed on the grass, put her head in her hands and drew her knees up to her chest.

A high pitched noise startled her and she looked up, to her surprise a large white barn owl landed right next to her "what the hell?" she muttered "owls don't come out in daylight, do they?" She ran her hand down the owl's soft feathers and felt it shiver

"Strange." She turned away from it and faced an old tree, which she had carved her name into years ago. Deep in thought, she did not notice the owl land right in front of her.

"What is up with this thing?" She looked at it closely and she noticed something stranger, its eyes; one a deep blue the other a nice shade of hazel. She shot back,

"Jesus Christ. Jareth what are you doing here?" At his name Jareth transformed in to his normal form. Every inch the Goblin King that Sarah remembered the clothes, the hair everything.

With a grin on his face he remarked "well well Sarah so this is how much a guy has to do to get your attention" He was just as arrogant as ever she could see, some things just won't change. She stood up

"Well sorry I forgot that every bird I see magically turns in to a Goblin King, How was I supposed to know?" she was clearly irritated.

"Well, one would think you'd remember"

"Look Jareth, I'm sorry but I'm just not in the mood for any of your tricks or games so you can just leave, what are you doing here anyway?" she continued.

"I heard about your father" Jareth said remorsefully.

"How, he died less than an hour ago" she was suspicious

Jareth played with his gloves.

"Oh it doesn't matter." For she had almost forgotten about her father from the shock of seeing Jareth and now remembered the reason she came here in the first place, but she wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"Excuse me" she said to Jareth and she walked to the other side of the area of park they were in, next to the stream.

There were Bluebells scattered on the grass and she sat amongst them breathing in their nice scent but hardly noticing, as she immediately started to cry.

Her father couldn't have gone; she hadn't even said goodbye to him just spent her time arguing with Karen if only she had known she would have used her lasts minutes with him wisely.

Jareth watched Sarah, he had wanted to leave her cry alone as that was what she obviously had wanted, but her sitting alone there on the bank crying was ripping his heart to pieces, he had to go to her.

He did not think about what he was doing he just sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She accepted his comfort and buried her face in to his chest. She cried and cried letting out years of pain which she had held in.

He stroked her hair and held her tightly wishing he could take all the pain away from her but even though he knew he could do it, it wouldn't do her any good as her past would always haunt her. She needed to let all of this out. It grew dark and they still had not moved. Jareth was seriously uncomfortable but he didn't say a word or move an inch.

Finally Sarah lifted her head. "Jareth, I didn't even say goodbye to him, I miss him so much."

"Shhh" Jareth soothed her "he knew that you loved him."

"Thank you" Sarah said

"For what?"

"For letting me ruin your shirt" Jareth looked down and laughed at the state he was in.

"But seriously, thank you, I needed someone, today of all days"

"Your welcome" Jareth replied.

It was really dark now and two figures sat bathed in shadow. Sarah had fallen asleep a while ago and Jareth had wrapped his cloak around her, Sarah snored a little and Jareth smiled.

If only he had know this morning that he would be ending the day with the woman he loved in his arms. "Hang on love where did that come from" Jareth scolded himself, he admitted he was attracted to her but it would not do well for him to get involved with this mortal. She was spoilt and gave no regard for others feelings; she had proven that to him five years ago.

The wind picked up and Jareth shivered it was time to take Sarah home; she would catch a cold if they stayed like this. He lifted her up in his strong arms and transported them back to her apartment. He had never seen where Sarah lived before and what he found was shocking. The apartment was in terrible condition, tiny and very cramped, even though it was clean and tidy and looked homely, he could not believe that Sarah could stand to live in a place like this. He found his way to her bedroom though it was not hard considering the size of the place.

He laid Sarah down on her bed and covered her, Sarah awoke with a start "huh where am I?" she looked confused

"Jareth what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Sarah I'm leaving now.

"Oh no please don't, stay just until I go to sleep I don't think I'll be able to, if you go." She pleaded with him.

Jareth looked wary but gave in "Okay Sarah" he waved his hand and the lights went off he sat next to her bed and watched her fall asleep." He tucked some of her long hair behind her ear and covered her. "Goodbye Sarah" he wanted to stay next to her, but she would want some time to herself when she awoke.

Besides she was not herself today, normally them meeting would turn into a huge argument or something, she would be back to normal tomorrow. He sighed and gazed at her for a few more minutes. She looked childlike when she was asleep, he used a crystal to ensure she would have a peaceful nights rest and he left.

He arrived back at his castle and transported himself to his bedchambers. He got changed and laid down "what a day" he muttered to himself "poor Sarah she'll feel awful tomorrow." He sighed turned over and fell asleep worrying what had happened to his castle in his absence and the mountain of paperwork he would have to catch up with.


	4. so she suffred in silence

(Hey everyone hope you're enjoying I know I'm enjoying writing It. Don't own the labyrinth)

(Thanks for the reviews they inspire me to carry on)

Xx Ocean Fairy xX

**Chapter 4:**

A beam of sunshine shone through Sarah's window and awoke her. She got up and closed her curtains blocking out the irritating light, before lying back down on her bed.

Putting her hands behind her head she lied there staring at the ceiling thinking about yesterday. She missed her father so much already she couldn't imagine living the rest of her life without him.

She remembered how kind Jareth had been, nothing like the arrogant goblin king she knew him to be.

"How can one person have such different personalities I really don't get you Jareth" she said aloud. She sat up she had strange feeling of being watched she got up and looked around , then after checking around she dismissed the idea and lay back down on her bed. "Strange" she muttred.

She was glad that he had stayed with her last night; she knew that he had felt uncomfortable. But she was grateful to him.

"Damn" she cursed she had to be at work today and she had completely forgotten to call her boss but there was no way she could face getting back to normality just yet. Anyway, so what if they fired her? She hated the crummy job anyway; stuck in an office all day answering the telephone, her colleagues were lovely, but she didn't really fit in with them, and it was hardly the job she had dreamed of, but it was all she could find after she had decided not to pursue her acting career. She called her boss and explained what happened before getting back in to bed and falling asleep.

Jareth sat on his throne with his head in his hand; in the other hand he was watching Sarah in one of his crystals. He had been there for hours.

He had awoken very early and could not get back to sleep so he had checked his castle for any damage caused in his absence yesterday, thankfully there was none.

He walked over to his throne and sat down jumping up immediately there was a dead chicken where he had sat! He changed his now messed up trousers with his magic, he also got rid of the corpse on his throne "Bloody goblins" he cursed before sitting himself down. He produced a crystal and waited for Sarah to awaken.

He had just wanted to make sure she was alright but he had found himself watching her for ages. "How can one person have such different personalities? I really don't get you Jareth." He had heard her say he laughed.

"Not many people do Sarah." He noticed that Sarah had got up she looked nervous, she could feel him watching her he was shocked. "How could she possibly" even the Fae had trouble sensing when they were being watched by magic, she would need extreme powers, he was very curious but left it. She had lain back down and he decided to leave her besides he had other things to attend to. He would check on her later.

Sarah awoke a few hours later and wondered how long she had been asleep. "Bloody hell it's so late" She got up and went through the door and in to her living room, she looked around in horror it was such a mess, a window had broken and all dust and rubbish had blown inside her living room , it was awful.

"I don't believe it like I need this now" She stuck cardboard on the window and started cleaning up the mess. Several hours later and she was still there. She was drying the dishes when the phone rang. It was Felicity, Sarah's best and only true friend who almost understood her, other friends and even boyfriends she'd had were only interested in getting to know her because of her famous mother who she never even saw.

"Hey Sarah"

"Hey"

"Um I hear about your dad, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"You don't sound fine I'm going to come over"

"No don't I really am fine. I don't really feel like seeing anyone right now"

"Well okay but I'm definitely coming over tomorrow okay."

"Okay"

"Right take care, bye"

"Bye"

Sarah sighed Felicity was the best and basically only friend Sarah had ever had. She would stick up for her when the other kids called her weird for her love of fantasy and she never left her through the whole time they were in high school and college.

She could be annoying at times but Sarah was very grateful to her for the things she'd done for her in the past. She'd never told her she couldn't come over before.

Sarah felt seriously depressed now and went to put the dishes she'd dried in the cupboard, she picked them up and started to go over to the cupboard when she slipped on something on the floor. She tried to get her balance but she fell dropping all the plates on the floor. She wasn't hurt but she was in tears, she picked up a small china plate which was broken in to pieces and cried even harder; on the plate was a picture of the whole family together a few years ago; her father had given it to her. What had it been doing in the dishes pile?

She'd never eaten off it, it was too special. It was split in to four pieces just like their family was, four smiling faces leered up at her reminding her of what she'd lost, she flung the pieces away from her and they slid across the floor. She continued on crying and curled herself up in to a protective ball just wishing that things could go back to the way they were.

Jareth sat down on a window ledge and stretched his neck, he'd had so much paperwork to do and he'd been in a really bad mood for most of the day. The goblins had been avoiding him after he'd kicked two of them out of his study literally.

He produced a crystal and decided to check on Sarah. She was crying and there was glass everywhere

"What the hell's happened?" he feared the worst and transported himself to Sarah's apartment.

"Sarah what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Sarah lifted her head up and stared at him "What are you doing here Jareth?" she turned her head away "Just go away." She didn't want him here; she just wanted to be alone.

Jareth looked gob smacked "I'm here to help you, tell me what happened Sarah."

"No I don't need your help, just leave me alone"

"Sarah what's wrong with you?" Jareth looked concerned, she was acting very odd.

"You mean what's wrong with you, just go away, I don't want your help or comfort, and in fact I'd rather be comforted by the drunken guy next door maybe that will tell you something" she spat angrily at him. Hurt passed over Jareth's face before being replaced by coldness .He was angry now she could tell.

"Right fine, I can take a hint what ever possessed me to help a spoilt child like you in the first place?" he paused

"Don't bother calling me again because I won't answer."

"I didn't call you in the first place" she reminded him

"Good bye Sarah" and he was gone. Sarah was fuming "How dare he?" then a sudden realization dawned on her as she stared at the pile of glitter he left behind on the floor

"Oh my god what have I done" he was practically the only person she had left apart from Felicity. She ran into her room and started crying again before falling asleep from exhaustion.


	5. Things arn't always what they seem

Hey here's chapter 5, hope you're enjoying. Ocean Fairy xxx (drop me a line and tell me what you think.)

Still don't and probably never will own the Labyrinth 

**Chapter 5**

Jareth transported himself to his favourite place in his entire kingdom. It was an area close to the centre of the labyrinth, where only the king and queen of the goblins could enter. Also he discovered later that the first person who had beaten the labyrinth could also enter. He would always come here when he needed solitude to escape from who he was for a while. It was a garden of sorts but to just describe it as a garden is an extreme understatement, exotic flowers more beautiful than anyone could imagine bloomed everywhere your eyesight could stretch to. There were trees bearing the most delicious of fruits. He loved the garden a lot but it was not here that he loved, although it was beautiful there was too much going on the flowers, the trees .He went towards the orchard of fruit trees and zigzagged his way through the garden before entering in to a small gate in to a clearing.

This was where he had intended to come he found it more beautiful than the main part and more relaxing. In the centre of the clearing there was a beautiful crystal clear waterfall, whose sound you could stop if you did not wish to hear the rushing of the water , hanging vines with flowers hung from the tops of the trees which were sheltering the area , soft green grass just right to lie on and the tree bark at the bottom of some of the trees were shaped like chairs so you could sit.

Jareth sat on the grass and lay down facing the waterfall. His blood was boiling he couldn't remember feeling this angry for years. "How dare she speak to me like that, she knows who I am" he said aloud "I thought we were friends but she still insists on living in the past and blaming me for everything, why doesn't she understand that I had to, and I wouldn't even have had to if she hadn't wished the babe away in the first place?" he sat up "she hates me so much, why do I have feelings for her? She doesn't deserve any affection from me!" he questioned himself. He produced a crystal "show me Sarah" he ordered it. Sarah was crying on her bed, he felt bad now.

"I'm being to hard on her, she has no family left and very few friends, she's grieving and I've made it worse" he decided that if Sarah apologized for her behaviour he would forgive her. But if she didn't he would stay out of her life for ever however hard it would be for him.

A week past and Sarah could still not face going back to work; the grief was sucking the life out of her day by day. She did not eat and spent most of the night just looking at old photos of her lost family when she did get to sleep she was plagued with nightmares so she avoided it as much as possible. Felicity had called as promised but Sarah did not answer the door nor take her calls. She had huge dark circles under her eyes and she looked pale, gaunt and thin. She had not changed her clothes or washed her hair all week. The glass still lay on the floor from when she had broken the dishes, her feelings were all over the place and she kept going over her head how she had no one left, she just wanted it all to go away. She picked up an old photo and started looking at the pictures again for the fiftieth time. She fell asleep from exhaustion on the old rug her head leaning on the sofa.

Jareth paced his throne room, he knew what Sarah was doing to herself she was killing herself. From what he could see she had not eaten for the best part of a week and she sat up at night drinking that drink she seemed so fond of; coffee he had heard it being called, still it seemed to be doing her no good. He frowned he should go to her but she wouldn't want his help and besides she had yet to apologize to him. He sat on his throne deep in thought he didn't know what to do which angered and confused him he did not like feeling helpless.

Jareth had retired to bed early he had an awful headache he had them every night for the past week but tonight it seemed worse and he couldn't shake this bad feeling he had inside of him, for what he did not know. He had ordered all of his goblins to go to bed early as well, as he feared the destruction they would cause if they were left unattended. Another sharp pain seared through his head causing him to sit up and hold his head in his hands. "Bloody hell what is this?" he shouted he rarely got ill and never and he experienced something like this before.

The pain subsided slightly, he got up and put his head on the cool glass of the window, and he looked outside. He nearly fainted with what he saw. He recovered in an instant and transformed in to his owl form to get a better look at what was happening. Speeding out of the castle grounds and past the goblin city, he stopped and hovered over the labyrinth; it was twisting and turning ,bashing it's walls together ,destroying itself ,fire and water rampaged around corners destroying the creatures and their homes.

Jareth landed on the hillside where he had first gave Sarah her challenge and transformed back in to the goblin king.

"What is going on" he shouted to the labyrinth in its strange language "Why are you doing this?"

"Go to the girl now, she needs you, she is part of the labyrinth and it cannot survive without her. The queen of the labyrinth's life is in danger and you must save her or the results will mean the end of your kingdom and the labyrinth. Go now" the spirits of the labyrinth ordered him.

Jareth paled "queen of the labyrinth, you mean Sarah, what, what's wrong with her?"

Jareth was confused he had not spoken to the labyrinth since his coronation as Goblin king and know it was saying that Sarah was part of it and her life is in danger.

"Go now" the spirits hissed "or it will be to late or it will be the end of the labyrinth and your kingdom" Jareth transported himself once again to Sarah's flat and cried out with what he saw.

"Oh my God Sarah what have you done?" For Sarah was lying on her sofa, frail and thin she was pale, so pale. Jareth ran over to her and took her hand it was like ice her dark hair tumbled down over her shoulders framing her white face. All the pain was gone she looked so peaceful. She was dead he laid his head on her chest and sobbed tears coming hard and fast down his face, he had never cried about anything before. He lifted his head and stroked her hair

"why have you done this?" for he had seen what had happened, there were boxes of pills all over the floor she had done this to herself. He heard the labyrinth's whispers in his head "Bring her to us we will help her"

"How can you help her she's dead" Jareth screamed and it's my fault, "I should have come to her days ago"

"Trust us" the labyrinth whispered. Jareth lifted Sarah's lifeless body in to his arms, she was so beautiful even in death, he only hoped she had a chance with the labyrinth for he could not and would not carry on without her.


	6. Jareth's friends

Hey everyone here's chapter six, Id like to thank my reviewers Labyrinth Mistress, crystal13moon and Phantom-2405 for their encouraging reviews thanks again you guys. :)

Don't own the labyrinth, but I do own the new characters in this chapter. 

**Chapter 6**

Jareth transported himself and Sarah back to the hill, he held her close." Where shall I bring her?" Jareth called out.

"To the garden" the labyrinth whispered.

"But she cannot enter, she is not queen"

"She can, for she is our queen even if not yours your majesty."

Jareth was at the garden in seconds and lay her down on the grass amongst the flowers; floating white lights circled her, before entering her body. Jareth sat nearby watching, waiting, wishing that they could help Sarah. He carried on watching, praying that she would be okay. What seemed like hours passed, and then as he watched she drew in a breath, she was alive. The balls of light exited her body in single file now a bright red colour before turning back to their usual white.

"We have helped her, she is alive but the rest is up to you" they warned him.

"You must look after her and get her well, for we cannot save her again, now go!" ordered the labyrinth. He was about to go when they shouted "stop" he turned around to look at them.

"You are to look after her, nobody else do you understand. Jareth nodded and he left carrying Sarah.

"Do you think it will work?" one spirit said.

"Maybe, they will have to talk to each other eventually and then find out how much they have in common" said another

"Only time will tell but they must be together it is their destiny, and changing it would be catastrophic. Their troubles have begun as foretold many millions of years before he was even born. The tale of the mortal and the fae. This is just the beginning of the troubles they will go through together." The leader said.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered the goblin king will have fought his way to the girl's heart and she will equally win his ,their kingdom will be great, none shall have power over them" they recited together. "That is our mission and they bowed to each other before departing to their separate areas of the Labyrinth.

Jareth arrived at is destination, Sarah's new room it was the finest room in his castle apart from his own. He placed Sarah on the bed and with his magic changed her in to a fine, deep blue, night gown and robe. He felt her head she was hot, he called to his goblin servants, Filly and Killy. Two short goblins appeared; one boy and the other a girl. They were quite good looking for goblins and were far the brightest out of all of them.

"Filly, Lady Sarah will be staying with us for a while and I must look after her. I wish for you to send a message to their majesties, Kherron and Rialle saying that I need their assistance and would like to see them as soon as possible." Filly bowed awkwardly "yes your majesty" and he left. Killy stepped forward awaiting her orders.

"Killy, I want you to fetch me a flannel and water and also any other items that you think will help her, I believe that that you worked with Healer Maya when you were younger so I presume you know some of her remedies." He was staring at her hopefully, her curiosity got the better of her and she replied

"Yes sir , I know of remedies that will help her but forgive me for asking why don't I just go fetch Healer Maya to aid her as I'm sure she knows of far better ones than me" She paused waiting for a reply.

"Yes, I'm sure she does know of other things but I must look after Sarah alone, do not question me any further on the matter Killy. "Sorry your majesty, she bowed and also left.

Jareth looked back at Sarah and sighed suddenly a large butterfly and an equally large but graceful bird flew in through the window. They hovered in front of Jareth, waiting for his approval before transforming. Jareth nodded and in a flash there stood before him two figures; a tall, slender, kind looking man with dark hair, pale skin and his eyes a deep green colour and next to him stood his wife a beautiful young fae woman also with green eyes and dark brown hair she also had a kind face but had an air of mischief about her.

"Ah your majesties" bowing his head in respect "I have a favour to ask of you" he said.

. "Anything Jareth" Rialle replied.

"Yes well,as you can see Lady Sarah from Aboveground is seriously ill, and I am to be tied up with looking after her for a while and, as I do not want my kingdom to be completely trashed by the goblins would you both keep an eye on things for me for the next few days, just check up every now and then?"

"No problem, my friend, I'll keep those goblins of yours in line" Kherron laughed at the relieved look on his friends face he had known Jareth a very long time and he could tell something was bothering him.

"Thank you it's very much appreciated" he thanked the pair.

Kherron looked at Jareth .

"Can I speak to you a moment in private" he looked Rialle to make sure she didn't mind.

"No sure go ahead, I'll keep an eye on Sarah for you." She was glad Kherron took him to talk; she could tell something wasn't right with Jareth today. The two men disappeared and Rialle went and sat next to Sarah "you poor thing in so much pain" she whispered to her, she lay there as lifeless as ever. Rialle kissed her forehead and started whispering some healing magic that she knew in to her ear.

Jareth and Kherron appeared in a guestroom and sat on red velvet armchairs facing each other, the room smelt of something nice Kherron thought, spices maybe.

"So what's wrong?" Jareth queried

"We've known each other a long time now haven't we Jareth" Kherron stated.

"Well yeah since we were children about 600 years know why?"

"You would tell me if there was anything else about Sarah wouldn't you" he continued.

"What do you mean" Jareth replied crisply

"Like why your looking after her yourself and not summoning a healer I hear Maya has an excellent reputation" Jareth did not answer he did not want to tell Kherron about the labyrinth yet even though they were best friends.

"Do you love her?" Kherron asked innocently but secretly amused by the expression on Jareth's face.

"What sort of question is that to ask?" Jareth spluttered

"I was merely enquiring" Kherron replied

"Well if you must know the answer is no, I care for and am mildly attracted to her but that is all do you hear" Jareth hated being forced in to a corner like this and if it had been anyone else he would not have allowed it, but he liked and respected Kherron so he would never do that, he knew Kherron often used this to his advantage.

"Okay, okay" he punched his friend in the arm. "Don't get your pants in a twist, not that you could considering how tight you wear them these days, showing off for someone are we? Jareth almost blushed "it's called fashion and you'd do well to take a leaf out of its book judging by the stuff you wear" Jareth grinned plucking at his robes.

"I happen to like these clothes, they're practical and I look good in them"

"Huh that's what you think!" Jareth teased him. Kherron pretended to be angry and pushed Jareth and he landed on the floor, Kherron was howling with laughter at the sight of Jareth sprawled on the floor. He then cried out as Jareth tripped his legs and he fell on the floor too. "Right that's it you great big ugly goblin, you're having it" Kherron jumped at Jareth and they started mock fighting on the floor. A mirror appeared above them and a shocked Rialle just stared at the pair punching each other on the floor before coughing and announcing her presence. "Um excuse me boys" Rialle laughed .They jumped up in surprise ,both blushed bright scarlet and looked at Rialle before glancing at each other and bursting out laughing. "And to think you two run kingdoms, shameful" she shook her head before grinning again. They composed themselves and looked at Rialle again she looked worried.

"I was whispering some of my healing magic to Sarah and she seems to have taken a turn for the worst her breathings all funny" she paused

"Oh my God" Jareth said worriedly before grabbing Kherron and transporting them back to Sarah's room.

Jareth ran up to Sarah and grabbed her hand "I'm here Sarah its okay" and she magically went back to her lifeless state. Kherron and Rialle just stared.

"Right that's it Jareth, what the hell's going on" Kherron demanded.

Jareth sighed and conjured up another two chairs for them to sit on before he began."

"Sarah tried to kill herself!" the king and queen looked at Jareth shocked "but why" Rialle asked she looked very upset.

"Her father had just died and her brother has been missing for years she believed herself to be all alone , we argued and were not talking, then a week later , last night she did this. "I told her she'd never see me again" his voice broke and he stopped.

"She died" he added before standing up and looking out of the window.

"Dead but she's not, look at her Jareth she's breathing, look at her." They were both very confused.

"The spirits of the labyrinth called to me last night telling me about Sarah, the whole labyrinth was destroying it self because Sarah was dying it sees her as it's queen and is attached to her in some way" he paused and licked his dry lips then something dawned on him "that's it, that's why I get the headaches and the nightmares" he got up and started pacing the room.

"Jareth what are you talking about" .They looked at each other.Jareth explained,

"Whenever Sarah's in pain or very upset, I either get nightmares or get a headache and I can see why now because if she is attached to the labyrinth and the labyrinth is attached to me then we're both connected to each other."

Rialle and Kherron looked at each other shocked "Jareth this is incredible" He nodded. They decided to leave it because he was obviously still in shock

"But anyway when I arrived and found Sarah dead, the Labyrinth said it could save her providing that I alone was to look after her that is why she just had problems because some one else tried to help her." Jareth continued.

Rialle put her hand up to her mouth. "I'm so sorry Jareth I could have done so much damage. She was close to tears. Kherron put his arm around her "Its okay, you didn't know neither of us did." Kherron stood up "We will leave you to look after Sarah now and shall return in a couple of days to see how you both are and perhaps continue this conversation." Kherron announced

"Oh and Jareth" Rialle called before transforming.

"Yes" he replied

"Don't worry about your kingdom it's in safe hands."

"I know" he said and then he added "thank you"

"Goodbye and good luck" and they transported in to their heart beasts before flying out of the window. Jareth sat back down and didn't move, he was thinking and worrying about all the things he had discovered today.


	7. I move the stars for noone

**Chap 7**

There was a light tapping on the door to Sarah's room followed by a pause, whoever it was, was waiting permission to enter. "Come in" Jareth called and in came Filly and Killy each carrying lots of different coloured bottles, herbs and charms "Your majesty we have all the remedies and cures we can gather." Jareth produced a table for them to place the things on. And for some time Rialle stood explaining all the remedies to Jareth. Jareth couldn't believe it ; imagine him being taught something by a goblin but indeed they were the cleverest of all of them. That's it your majesty that should be all the Lady needs to get well again" Killy announced looking proud of herself.

"Yes thank you Killy I'm sure they will be good enough and well done Filly for sending the message, I asked you to send so swiftly ,for your help you may both take the rest of the day off" Jareth smiled at their happy faces.

"Thank you your highness" before bowing and exiting he room.

Finally Jareth turned his attentions towards Sarah. He felt her head she didn't have a temperature anymore, "Rialles magic must have done some good after all" he muttered to himself. "Where am I to start" she just lay there, but she was alive and that's all that mattered to him, he could not believe how close he had come to losing her; thank god the labyrinth had saved her. He put his hands over his face he should have gone to her earlier; it was obvious there was something wrong when she was not eating or sleeping, he cursed his arrogant behaviour "Waiting for her to apologise to me, bloody hell her father had just died, what was I thinking?" he vowed to himself that he would do everything he could to get Sarah well again no matter what. Right now he really would move the stars for her.

Sarah walked around she was completely lost in the twists and turns of the Labyrinth, she banged her fist on a wall. "What the hell is this, I was in my flat earlier." A light appeared in front of her

"Follow me child" it whispered Sarah was wary but she was confused enough already so she decided to follow it. It glided around corners and whizzed down paths she'd never seen before, before it stopped at a gate.

"Come in Lady Sarah" it invited her.

"Hang on, Lady Sarah what the hell was going on here?" She opened the gate it had a solid gold handle and felt very cold when she touched it. She walked in and nearly collapsed at the sight of the place she'd come to, it was a garden but it was too beautiful to be called a garden more like paradise. The light stopped and told her to wait for the others. "Others what do you mean others?" She was curious as to what was going on here, and then something caught her attention, more little lights flew from different corners of the labyrinth. They lined up in front of her and transformed in to different creatures, they were obviously spirits. All the creatures bowed to her "Pleased to meet you again Lady Sarah." Sarah could identify some of the creatures that were there, like a dwarf, a fairy, a unicorn, a fiery, and creature that kind of looked like Ludo, there were was also an elf. There were a few others as well but she could not guess what they were..

"Who are you?" She asked nervously.

"We are the spirits of the labyrinth, we guard and guide it" replied the spirits.

"Wait guard, guide it, is the labyrinth alive or something"

"Of course, it is an energy which can think and speak for itself in its own language; we were the very first creatures in the labyrinth. We looked after it in life and when we passed on, we continued to do so and we became the sprits of the labyrinth."

"I see" she was confused

"Your friends will become spirits when they die as well for helping you and will continue to help people for as long as they wish." They explained to her.

"This is amazing to be meeting you then; but can I ask what am I doing here?"

"Do you remember killing yourself Sarah?" one asked her.

"What do you mean ...oh!" she remembered what she had done.

"We saved your life Sarah, your body is at Jareth's castle right now but we wished to speak with you before we send your soul back to your body."

"What do you mean my soul?" she looked down at herself and realised she was just as translucent as the spirits were." She was angry

"What have you done to me?"

"Patience Sarah" they soothed her.

Sarah clenched her fist, she always thought Jareth was the most infuriating being on the planet but these spirits were topping him already.

"Jareth is taking care of you and we are asking you to give him a chance for he is very angry with himself for letting this happen."

Sarah was finding this all too much to cope with she sat on the grass. She nodded.

"You are good Lady Sarah, and you have powers that Jareth and even yourself know not; they will soon make themselves clear to you just follow your instincts for you have many troubles ahead" they warned her.

Sarah was about to question them when they started chanting something, she felt herself being dragged through the air towards something, her body presumably.

"Tell Jareth nothing of this meeting" they called after her.


	8. Cause it hurts like hell

Hey here's the next chapter, glad you're enjoying, and this chapter contains a flashback just warning you. Thanks for all your reviews

**Chap 8**

Old and good friends share a piece  
of passion, pain, and pleasure  
that no one else, no family can  
Begin to know or treasure.

It's as if a secret room  
Held their private store,  
And every time they met, they could  
Go through some special door.

It doesn't matter if they see  
Each other every day,  
Or years and years go by before  
They come and go away:

The moment that they meet it's all  
there--the memories of  
fierce loyalty and times of need  
gratitude and love.

Jareth was sitting next to Sarah' bed deep in thought, he looked awful having not slept for 3 nights; and had not moved form Sarah's side once throughout out the time she'd been lying unconscious. He had tried every remedy, spell and potion he had but nothing seemed to work, black and purple stains marked the walls where he had thrown his crystals in frustration. He was exhausted and had bags under his eyes, and would only eat when truly necessary .Nothing he was trying was working and he was getting more and more anxious with each failure.

"She should have woken up by now, what am I doing wrong?"

He laid his head back on his chair.

"I hope the goblins aren't giving Rialle and Kherron a hard time" he laughed to himself. But he knew there would be no problem, Kherron could handle anything he had proven that to Jareth many times when they were children.

Jareth thought back to that time it was so long ago, he'd been at school with all the other Fae children destined to become royalty, it was a good school where they would teach you to control and use the powers that you were blessed with. Jareth was lonely child he didn't have any friends at that point, the other children had always poked fun at him as he was to become Goblin King when grown. A post which most found undesirable because of the reputation the goblins had for being smelly, noisy and stupid creatures.

"_Hey Jareth"_a raven haired boy called to a tall thin with blonde hair just past his chin. "_What now" _he thought.

"_Hey, you know when you're crowned will that make you one of those gruesome creatures you're going to rule eh Jareth?"_

The boy asked snickering at his "cleverness" his bunch of followers also joined in.

"_He wouldn't need to change much he already looks like one"_ one added.

"_And smells like one_" another added causing a bunch of laughs.

Jareth got up and walked away he had this every day and quite frankly he was sick of it ,it took all of his self control not to wipe the smirks off all of their idiot faces but he knew that he couldn't he would be expelled plus this guys father was head of the Seelie court ,therefore no one ever dared touch him and the boy knew this full well.

"_Hey goblin I'm talking to you_" and he shoved Jareth into a wall.

"_That's enough_" a voice shouted over the crowd that had gathered, eagerly awaiting a duel. Another tall boy with dark hair and deep green eyes shoved through the crowd and stood in front of the boy.

"_What's up with you Kherron, sticking up for old Gobi now are we_?"

"_Yeah that's right so clear off_"

"_Make Me; like you'd dare Kherron, you'll be expelled_" the boy smirked

"_Watch me_" and a bright ball of blue thunder appeared in his hand.

"_Kherron don't bother he's not worth it_" Jareth called, he was totally embarrassed by this now they'd all think he was helpless to but he was surprised Kherron had never shown any interest in helping him before.

"_Oh he is trust me_" he replied not taking his eyes of the boy who was now starting to lose his nerve slightly. "_You asked for this_" and yellow sparks started coming out of the ball.

"_STOP_" a girl shouted freezing both of them and walked towards the front of the crowd gracefully.

"_Unfreeze me now, you stupid witch_" the boy ordered.

"_Hey you talk like that to her again or even look at her funny and even this freezing_ _spell won't be able to hold me back from killing yo_u" Kherron hissed thunder flickering in his eyes now.

He calmed himself "_Rialle let me go, I'm not going_ to _bother trust me_" he asked her. Rialle unfroze him and waved cheekily at the boy, they walked over to Jareth leaving the other boy frozen

"You'll get in to trouble for that you know" Jareth said to Rialle amazed by her powers

"Hey who cares that creep deserved it" she laughed "and besides if he's lucky he'll start cracking in a few hours.


	9. Your Majesty What a nice suprise!

Hey guys here's chapter 9, it's quite a long one again, thanks for the reviews they're what makes me carry on. I've been over all of my chapters going over spelling mistakes and missing words and stuff, sorry I didn't realise thank you Anij for alerting me to that.

Anyway don't own the labyrinth. Hope you enjoy the chapter plz review.

**Chapter 9**

He picked Sarah up and sat himself back in his chair with a thud.

"Sarah wake up" he shook her slightly. She jumped up and her eyes sprung open, fear took hold of her and she started thrashing around. Jareth held her tightly to stop her from hurting herself. "Sarah it's okay, it's me" he soothed her.He didn't know how she was going to react when she came around properly. "She's in the underground lying in the arms of probably the last person she wants to see" he frowned.

In the time it had taken Jareth to think, Sarah had stop thrashing and was staring at him. "Jareth?" She whispered. Her brows wrinkled with confusion.

She put her hand on his shoulder and then his hair. He shivered; she ran a finger down a strand of his hair before letting her hand drop down slowly; she looked around "What am I doing here Jareth?" she looked so confused. He put her back on the bed and covered her "I'll tell you in a minute" he wanted her to be fully awake before he explained what had happened to her.

"First would you like anything at all food, water?" Jareth asked her softly.

She put her hand up to her head and rubbed it before saying "Um a drink would be nice." He produced a tray with two strange looking drinks on it. He gave her one first but she could not hold the cup herself as she was still too weak, she looked embarrassed, he waved his hand and the drink hovered in the air next to her head with a long straw trailing out of it so she wouldn't have to move. She laughed weakly "Thanks". He grinned and took his own glass; "So you wanted to ask me something" he was bracing himself to tell her things which he would rather not have to relive again but she had to know.

"Yeah, Jareth, what is this drink?" she hid a smile.

"Well" Jareth started and then stopped "What?"

"This drink what is it it's nice"

"Oh" he laughed she still managed to surprise him, she had obviously wanted to decrease the atmosphere in the room and she had succeeded.

"It's an old Underground special" he paused trying to think of its name,

"Well I can't remember what it's called but I've heard they have it in your world to." She sat up slightly "Really?" I've never seen it before "Okay any way, the real question now" she stopped a moment trying to think of the right question, she began "What the hell happened to me Jareth, I feel like I've been hit by a bus and what am I doing in your castle with you, the person who never wanted to see me again?" this outburst cost her the little energy she had and she lay back down awaiting a reply.

Jareth placed his hands on the sides of the armchair and leaned back, where to begin?

"Sarah do you remember what you did to yourself?" he asked quietly

Sarah nodded "I remember taking the pills but it didn't work did it I'm still here aren't I." Jareth grabbed her hand and shook it

"It did work Sarah you killed yourself, you died Sarah, the labyrinth brought you back to life, and I thought I'd lost you;

How could you do this?" He was not angry at her but desperately trying to make sense of what she had done. Sarah withdrew her hand from Jareth's and looked away

"I…I don't know, I suppose I just wanted to, what did you say about the labyrinth saving me?" and spun her head back around to face him.

Jareth sighed quietly she was not ready to talk about this yet her obvious change of subject proved that. He decided to go along with it. "The labyrinth saved you because it believes that you are its queen, you being the only one ever to beat it; I found it destroying itself and the spirits told me that you were in danger." He was trying his best to explain this to her without alarming her, she was still very weak and that would do her no good.

"The labyrinth spirits" Sarah whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Jareth asked suspiciously, he had heard her but he did not want her to know, but how did she know it was not possible that she had remembered them she was unconscious at the time.

"Uh n-nothing" everything was coming back to her know she remembered about her meeting with them and how she was not to tell Jareth. She glanced at Jareth, he was staring at her with his head in the palm of his hand, and he sat up embarrassed at being caught gazing at her he didn't look her in the eye instead busying himself with his gloves. Sarah felt uncomfortable she decided to make conversation with him

"You look really tired Jareth are you okay? When did you last sleep?" she asked him.

Jareth blinked surprised at her concern "Uh about three nights ago" he carried on fiddling with his gloves.

"Three nights ago, bloody hell, I know you're half owl but that's just ridiculous what were you doing all those nights?"

Jareth looked at her as if she were stupid "Funnily enough I was looking after you making sure that you didn't die again during the night and for your information I am not half owl it is merely me heart beast" he glared at her

"Okay I wish I didn't say anything" Sarah muttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a bit of a snappy mood, my goblins are quite used to dealing with them, and I'm just not used to having to control my temper. Sarah felt sorry for him it must be so awful being so lonely but she decided not to mention anything it wasn't the right time.

"So what are you then, seeing as your not half owl" Sarah laughed and so did Jareth

"I can't believe you thought I was half owl that's the craziest idea I've ever heard" he teased her.

"Anyway" he carried on regally "I am one of the fae part of a long line of fae kings" he liked Sarah asking questions about him, it meant that she wanted to find out more about him.

"Fae, really but they're immortal aren't they?" she had read about them once long ago if she remembered correctly they also loved singing ,dancing ,glamour and taking children as they could not have many of their own, so obvious how could she have missed it.

"Yes that's right; I'm about six hundred and twenty not that it matters any more."

"No I guess it doesn't, were all your ancestors goblin kings?" She asked innocently, surprised by the look Jareth gave her.

"Are you trying to be funny" he growled his eyes flickering with anger.

Shocked Sarah replied "Erm, no if I recall correctly I merely asked a question" she paused and looked at him" What is up with you, I know you're tired but this just going to far I haven't done anything!"

"Sorry" he had clamed down. He shouldn't have lost it like that; she didn't know about how his grandfather had losing the beautiful Faerie kingdom he had ruled over, because of his own stupidity, she didn't know that he was always meant to rule over a beautiful land filled with creatures of different kinds, and instead him and his father before him had been left to rule over a bunch of mangy goblins, in a rundown castle with a bloody Labyrinth for a garden, making it impossible for anyone to visit, not that he had many friends anyway.

Sure he had got ton used to the goblins, he had to really ruling over creatures he hated for ever would drive anyone nuts besides they were always to stupid to question orders, always feared their king and he had to admit they were very loyal.

Suddenly he felt something and he jumped out of his skin, Sarah had leaned over and had placed her hand on his which was lying on her bed. "Jareth are you okay" you looked, well you looked a bit upset."

"I'm fine Sarah" he reassured her "but I think it's time for you to sleep, you're still ill you know, and once the medicines I gave you wear off you're going to feel awful" he warned her.

"You gave me medicine?" she didn't know if she liked that idea.

"Yeah well you were still unconscious" he reminded her

"Okay" she replied and I am feeling rather tired now but you have to promise me one thing"

"And what is that my dear Sarah, it's not usual for people to make bargains to go to sleep you know." he smiled.

"You'll go to sleep to, you really do look awful."

"Aww someone's worried about me" he joked and Sarah blushed before she could say anything back he added "I appreciate it and yes I will go to sleep but only if you promise to wake me if you don't feel good okay."

She smiled "Okay deal." He waved his hand and the chest of drawers and the chair disappeared and reappeared at the other side of the room, replacing the area was a grand bed with dark red quilts and black sheets, it was next to Sarah's.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. Jareth grinned "And now we sleep, he waved his hand regally and all the candles went out.

Sarah listened to him get in to bed and she lay there staring in to space, when she thought he was sleeping she sat up and watched the rise and fall of his body and the moonlight shining on his face, at that time he really did look unearthly she had not noticed it before. "Go to sleep Sarah!"

She was so glad it was dark so that he could not see the deep shade of scarlet she had gone. She lay down and smiled to herself.


	10. Return to the Escher room

Hey everyone, this will be my last post for a week now because I'm doing my Gcse's therefore I have to go to bed early and stuff  wish me luck.

Let me know what you think of the chapter.

Xx Ocean Fairy xX

**Chapter 10**

Jareth was tossing and turning a minute before he awoke. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "What am I doing up, it's still dark?" He muttered to himself. "What the hell's that noise?" He turned around and his eyes widened, "Sarah."

He shook himself awake and swiftly went up to her. She was curled up in a tight ball holding her stomach; tears were streaming down her face. "Sarah, what's wrong?" He smoothed her hair away from her soaking wet face.

"Owww," she moaned.

"Shhh, it's okay." He was frantic trying to think of what to do as she was obviously in a lot of pain. He picked up one of the potions he had made earlier. "Here, Sarah, drink this." He tried to lift her up so she could drink, but she just screamed with pain.

"Get away from me!" she shouted.

"Sarah you've got to, it'll make the pain go away immediately. Please." He begged her. But she would still not move from her curled up position to take it. He stood for moment thinking what to do, before making up his mind.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." and he scooped her up in his arms, and froze her body using a freezing spell. He then poured the drink down her throat. When he was sure it had all gone, he immediately unfroze her.

"Sarah, are you..." He didn't finish, for he had looked at her and seen the look of pure terror in her eyes. "Look you have to understand. I had to." He tried to explain, but she had jumped off him before running out of the room and down the corridor.

"Sarah, come back!" Jareth frowned. She was in no fit state to go running off. He hadn't meant to frighten her, but it was the only way he could have helped her. He got changed and ran out of the door after Sarah.

Sarah kept on running; she was out of breath and holding her side. She slowed to a walk.

"What kind of place is this? It's no better than the Labyrinth." She said breathlessly.

"Why, thank you Sarah, but I had hoped that my castle was just a bit more homely than the Labyrinth." She spun around and Jareth was standing right behind her, his face mere inches away from hers. She glared at him.

"Just get away from me!" She pushed him into the wall with all the strength that she could gather. He looked at her too shocked to move. She walked towards the nearest door and turned around. "I trusted you, and you've blown it Jareth." She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"Oh, brilliant, she just had to go in there didn't she?" He decided that he would give her a few minutes to calm down while he thought of what he was going to say to her when he did go in.

She slammed the door behind her and looked around. As her eyes adjusted to the mid-darkness in the room, she breathed in slowly. "Well, at least Jareth will have a hard time finding me in here." She was in the Escher room, where she spent some time catching her little brother Toby during her time in the Labyrinth.

"Oh Toby, maybe if I'd left you here you would still be safe, at least I'd have known where you are."

She ran down some stairs that were in front of her and kept walking around for a while. She was getting used to this place. She had bare feet, but the stone underneath her was surprisingly warm. The pain in her stomach, which was far less but still nagging her, was getting to her now.

She put one arm around her stomach and the other on the grey stone wall that was beside her for support before she sat down. She felt her hair fall down; she was amazed to discover she was sitting upside down.

"This place is crazy." she muttered, but still she found out that she liked sitting like this and the new sensation seemed to ease the pain off her stomach.

She sat for some time, thinking. She was so angry at Jareth right now; she knew she'd do something she'd regret if she saw him.

"He used his magic on me." A voice inside of her told her that he was only trying to help her, but she refused to listen. She realised what a dangerous situation she was in, he could do anything to her at any time.

"Oh, come on," she told herself, "he may be an arrogant, spoiled, goblin king, but he was no monster." She was so confused; she didn't know what to do. She heard a noise and the sound of Jareth's heels on the floor and she mentally prepared herself for when he found her.

Jareth entered the Escher room and looked around. There was no sign of her. "Oh typical, yes, trust her to make this hard for me." He strode up and down stairs and across ceilings. He couldn't transport himself in this room, it just wasn't done. They were meant to be used, the stairs and ceilings.

Then finally, after he practically searched the whole place, he spotted her, sitting on a ceiling of all places! Her dark hair was hanging down about a metre off her head. She looked like some sort of crazed bat.

He walked up to Sarah as quietly as he could, being careful not to disturb her. Her eyes were closed, she was thinking. He sat down right next to her and waited until she opened her eyes.

He waited but she didn't open her eyes. Instead she said; "Is there something you want to say to me?" he jumped.

"No, but I wish to show you something. Open your eyes," he asked her.

She opened her eyes slowly, smirked and started laughing. Jareth looked at her bewildered.

She stopped "Well, it's your hair!" she laughed again and then stopped.

He grinned. He must look a sight with his hair hanging upside down. At least it helped clear the bad atmosphere in the room, although she still looked angry - good thing she came in here really. He decided to carry on with what he planned. He produced a crystal and handed it to her "Look inside it," he urged her.

"Why." she did not trust him.

"It'll show you why I just did what I did." She took it and looked at it curiously. Images were being played inside and she watched herself writhing in pain and Jareth trying to help her, using his magic as a last resort.

She sighed "I'm sorry; I had no right to be angry at you."

He lifted her head up so she would look at him. "Yes, you did. I should have warned you and I'm sorry."

"I've never heard you apologize before." She said with a grin.

"Well, I rarely do anything that needs apologizing for." he replied completely seriously.

She shoved him. "Big head!" and laughed at him when he pouted and replied "Who me?"

They both laughed then. She gazed at him a moment. _Who'd have thought that the Goblin King would have a sense of humour?_ she thought to herself and quickly looked away. "So what's happening tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"You mean today. It's four o'clock in the morning!"

"Really? I'm not a bit tired." she said yawning.

"I can tell. Well, my friends are looking after the goblins for a few days, so I do not have to worry about them. But I was thinking we could have breakfast and then I'll leave you to bathe, while I catch up with some paperwork," he said with a grimace at the word "paper work."

"Friends? You have friends!" she'd never heard him talk of friends.

"Don't sound so surprised." he looked at her. "Rialle and Kherron, King and Queen of the elves and fairies, we've been friends since school."

"Really? Can I meet them?" she asked him.

"You will, but not tomorrow, you have to rest."

"Okay. Oh…one more thing."

"Go on."

"Can you show me around your castle tomorrow evening, please?" She was hoping he say yes. She was so desperate to explore the castle; it was so full of mysteries.

Jareth thought for a minute. "Depending on how you feel, of course, I would be delighted." he smiled at the excited look on her face. Though why she was so excited to look around his castle he did not know. "Well, we can't go on like this, we have to go back to sleep. I have to be up in a few hours."

"Okay let's go, my head's feeling a bit funny anyway," she said rubbing it.

"We have been sitting upside down for over an hour you know."

She laughed. "Yeah, that could be it. Oh, Jareth, here's your crystal." In her hand she still held the crystal that he had given her earlier.

He waved his hand over it and said, "Keep it."

"What did you do?" It looked the same.

"You'll see," he grinned. She followed him out of the Escher room and he transported them back to Sarah's bedchambers.

She yawned and said, "Goodnight, Jareth."

"Yes, see you in the morning." And he jumped into bed, sleeping as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Like a child." she muttered.

She lay down on her bed; the crystal in her hand glowed softly. As she gazed at it, it started playing the song that Jareth had sang to her at the ball all those years ago, so quietly that only she could hear it. She held it tight and pulled the blanket on herself. The crystal was warm.

She reminded herself to thank him in the morning and she lay there just listening to the tune until she fell asleep.

By a pool of water, deep in the Labyrinth, a group of translucent figures cheered, "Things are going well!" and they floated off in to the night.


	11. A Quest?

**Chapter 11**

Sarah woke up the next morning and yawned. Sitting herself up, she looked around. She felt quite disorientated until she remembered where she was. Also she was surprised to find that she was alone in the room and that all the furniture that Jareth had moved last night was back in their places.

"What time is it?" she muttered rubbing her head. She felt quite groggy, probably due to being up most of the night.

She noticed the big clock in the corner of the room; it looked strangely like the one Jareth had shown her when she started her Labyrinth challenge.

She frowned. "Eleven o'clock, no wonder he's gone." She noticed something else on her bed next to her crystal - a tiny envelope with a note inside. She took it out and read it:

_Dear Sarah,_

_I didn't want to wake you so I started my paperwork early. Call me when you wake up so we can have breakfast. _

_Jareth_

She smiled and replaced the note inside the envelope. She stretched her arms and tidied her hair with her hands before sitting up on the bed.

"Hey! I'm awake!" She called out.

She waited and a table appeared in front of her filled with different breakfast foods. Her eyes widened at the sight of all the different items. "Whoa."

Jareth appeared right behind her on the bed. She hadn't noticed, she was too busy looking at the food. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Glad you like it!"

She jumped and spun around, smacking him in the nose as she did so.

"Hey!" Jareth exclaimed putting his hands over his nose.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" trying her best not to laugh at the look Jareth was giving her.

"No matter. I'd just better remember not to scare you again," lowering his hands to reveal a slightly red nose. She couldn't hold it in any more and she burst out laughing. Jareth looked at her amusedly. "Crazy," he murmured.

He sat down at the other side of the table, and they both started helping themselves to breakfast. They sat in silence for awhile before Sarah decided to say something.

"I want to thank you for the crystal you gave me, I loved it. Thank you." she said nervously.

She felt quite uneasy sitting in her bedroom eating breakfast with the Goblin king.

"It was nothing, I'm glad you liked it," he replied. He was glad she had decided to speak because he really had not been able to find anything to say to her.

There was a knock at the door and Filly and Killy entered. They bowed first to Jareth and then to Sarah. "We were just wondering if you or the lady desired anything," they stated quickly. Not liking the look on the King's face, they suspected they were about to be kicked out.

"How many times..." He was cut off by Sarah.

"Aren't they just adorable?" she clapped her hands together. Jareth just looked at her.

"Are they twins?" she asked, turning her attention back to Jareth.

"Um, yes they are. Sarah, how can you possibly say they are adorable?" he said quietly. She scowled at him

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" she asked them. They looked horrified at her request but it was too late. She had lifted them onto the bed and had sat one on either side of her.

Jareth's jaw dropped. _What was she doing?_

"Here, help yourselves," offering them items off the table.

"So, what are your names?" she asked them.

"Filly" he said.

"And Killy," said the other.

She smiled. "What perfect names for twins. I'm Sarah." she told them.

"Ah yes, we know milady and we are very glad that you are awake and well." Killy replied.

The three of them sat talking for ages; most of the food on the table had gone. She had completely forgotten that Jareth was there. She looked over at him to find him pouting, obviously not used to being ignored when with company.

He looked up at her. "Remembered I'm here than did you?" he stated coldly. He couldn't believe that she was more interested in talking to his goblins than to him.

She raised her eyebrows at him. Filly and Killy stood up and bowed again.

"We must go now miss, we have chores to attend to." And they left the room.

"How sweet are they?" She remarked after they'd gone. "Why didn't you join in with us? You didn't have to just sit there you know."

"Well, it's not normal for my servants to dine with me for breakfast; those two will have no respect for you know," he said annoyed.

"Oh, I think they will." She replied calmly. "I'm going to go in the bath now, and then will you come back so we can take that tour of the castle?" She added, changing the subject.

"Okay. I will see you in a bit, but those two are not coming with us." he said childishly.

"Fine, fine. See you later," Sarah replied, amused by his behaviour. He left and all the dishes went with him.

Sarah ran her hand through her hair and frowned when her hand met a load of knots. Her hair felt awful. She put her slippers on and walked over to the door which she presumed led to the bathroom. Opening it she went inside. There waiting for her was a steaming hot bath and along the side were various soaps, shampoos, and a hairbrush.

"Wow!" It looked wonderful. She got ready to jump in when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and out her robe back on. She went over to her bedroom door and answered it.

There stood Killy. She bowed.

"Lady Sarah, his majesty, King Jareth, sent me." she said excitedly.

"Really why?" she asked

"I am to be your maid, milady, isn't that wonderful?

"My maid? That's very nice but I really don't need one." She didn't like the idea of being waited upon.

Killy frowned. "Please miss, I would love to, and besides I would go back to being an ordinary servant otherwise." She looked up at Sarah begging her silently.

"Okay then, I would love for you to be my maid, but on one condition."

"What's that miss?" she enquired.

"You are not to bow and you are only to address me as Sarah, nothing more."

"Oh, but miss, his majesty would not like that." She looked worried and started fidgeting with her hands.

"Leave Jareth to me." Killy looked at Sarah with amazement at her using the king's name so freely. She was not like anyone else she'd ever met. She treated them like equals and did not want any airs or graces. She would make the most wonderful queen. The Labyrinth spirits were right; she had to help them get together.

"Killy are you alright? You looked a million miles away."

"I'm fine, miss."

"Sarah." she corrected her.

"Yes, I'm fine Sarah." She smiled. "Now you go off to your bath and when you come out I will help you pick the most perfect outfit." She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it.

Sarah had not even thought to look in there but what she saw amazed her. It was stuffed fit to burst with clothes, gowns, and accessories. She was speechless.

Killy ushered her towards the bathroom. "Go on."

Sarah finally got into the bath and sank under the water, coming back up covered with bubbles. She wiped her face, the bath was lovely - just the right temperature.

She examined the shampoos. She did not recognize any of them, which didn't surprise her. She was in another world after all. But that made no difference, for they smelled so nice, she would rather eat them than wash her hair with them.

She picked a fragrance that she particularly liked and massaged it in to her scalp. It felt amazing to get all the dirt off her, for she had not washed in over a week.

An hour later, the water started to get a bit cold and she decided to come out. She wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel and dried herself off.

She came out to see Killy sitting cross legged on the floor examining the crystal that Jareth had given her last night.

She saw Sarah looking at her and dropped it.

"I'm so sorry Sarah, I found it on the floor, I was just looking at it, please don't punish me" she begged her.

"Punish you? Why would I do that? I don't mind you looking at it; here I'll show you what it does." She picked up the crystal and squeezed it gently. When it started playing its song she handed it back to Killy. "Listen" she whispered to her.

Killy gasped. "The song from the masquerade ball! I haven't heard it once since then."

"Were you there?" Sarah asked shocked.

"Oh yes, I was just serving though obviously."

"So, it was real then. All those people, they were all real." She'd always wanted to know if it had all been a dream or if she had really danced with the Goblin King.

"Yes, quite real, why wouldn't it be? But I must say it was one of the nicest balls I'd ever been to. The King looked so happy, happier than I'd ever seen him in all the years he's ruled us and then you left."

She sighed. "He looked so broken hearted and you did ruin the ball for the rest of us too, might I add - not that I'm blaming you or anything, you had to get your brother."

"Yeah, sorry about that," remembering the way in which she had exited the ball.

"It does not matter Sarah, it was years ago. Now let's get you dressed. I've laid out the items which I think will suit you best, you pick which one you like. Oh and here's your crystal." She handed it back to Sarah carefully.

Sarah placed it in her drawer and walked over to the bed. She spent ages picking what she wanted to wear but finally settling on a short sleeved plain lilac dress with a pink sash. It was made of a lovely soft material, she felt so good in it.

"Now for some jewellery," said Killy, shuffling over struggling to carry the little box. Sarah lifted it out of her hands and her eyes widened at all the jewellery contained inside. All the bracelets, necklaces, and earrings she could ever want. She was tempted to put the lot on.

She picked out each piece and examined it before settling on a plain silver locket with tiny lilac stones on the front. It complemented her outfit perfectly. She also picked out a pair of small diamond earrings.

Killy picked up a brush and withdrew a small pot from a pocket in her robe. She started to brush Sarah's hair.

"What's that you've got Killy?" Sarah asked, meaning the pot in the goblin's hand.

"Oh, this? It's a recipe my mum gave me years ago. It makes hair shine like the sun; it's no use to me now. My hair's so dry and horrible, but it will make yours look wonderful. She sighed and gazed at the long sheet of brown hair in front of her. It seemed a lifetime since she'd had lovely long hair like that.

"Killy, did you and your brother get wished away?" Sarah had to ask but she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes," Killy replied. "Many years ago by our mother. You see our father was a bad man; he used to hit us when he would return home drunk, which was nearly every night.

Our mother couldn't leave him, she had nowhere for us to go. But, one night, she couldn't take it any longer and asked King Jareth to take us away and he agreed." Killy's eyes were sparkling with tears. "We heard that she died mere days after we had gone, I guess she only lived to make sure we were safe."

Sarah was shocked; this was not what she had expected to hear. She stood up and bent down in front of the crying goblin and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," She told her.

"No matter Sarah, it is in the past. We love it here serving King Jareth. He has given us a much better life than we ever had at home."

"Do all of the children that get wished away get turned into goblins?" Sarah asked.

"No. If there is a slight chance that the child wished away could be wanted again by someone who cared about them, then they would be given to a Fae family to be looked after."

"And if they never will be wanted?"

"Then they get turned into goblins, unless a Fae family wants them especially, but we were happy to stay in the castle."

Sarah thought for a moment. "So Toby would never have been turned into a goblin."

"Good heavens no, that child is loved by so many people. Do you believe him to be still alive Sarah?"

"Yes, I'm sure he is. That man has got him and I don't know why, but as soon as I'm better I'm going to start my own quest to find him. Hopefully, with Jareth's help, we will find him." she replied, a determined look on her face.

"And you have told the King this?" asked Killy.

"Well, no, not yet. I hope to bring it up later today at some point."

"Good. Now come on, let's get you finished, the King will be waiting for you." She started fussing over her.

"Wow!" Sarah exclaimed stroking her hair, "You've done it really nice. It's lovely, thank you."

"Yes, you look lovely to go spend the day with the King."

"Why would I need it look lovely to do that?" she asked suspiciously.

Killy shifted her weight onto her other leg. "Well, he is royalty you know, you wouldn't show up in front of _your_ King or Queen without looking nice, now would you?"

"No, I guess not," she laughed. Not wanting to go in to details about how they have Presidents where she came from, not kings.

"Then go on, go have fun." And she left. Sarah frowned. How could she be so cheerful and happy after everything she'd been through?

Jareth was sitting in his study, his feet up on a chair. He'd finished his paperwork ages ago and now was eagerly waiting for Sarah to appear. An hour later and still no sign. "What's taking her so long?" he muttered. Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." he called out and Killy shuffled in.

"Sarah is ready, your Majesty."

"About time. What took so long? And it's _Lady_ Sarah. I'm surprised at you Killy."

"She does not wish for me to call her Lady Sarah. She ordered me to call her Sarah and we got talking, that's what took so long."

"Indeed. What of?" he enquired.

"I told her of myself and my brothers past." Jareth was amazed, she must really like Sarah.

"How did that come into the conversation?" he asked curiously.

"She asked if we had been wished away and she also asked if you would have turned Toby in to a goblin."

"I see."

"I must go now your Majesty and thank you for letting me be Sarah's lady in waiting, I really appreciate it."

Jareth smiled. "Your welcome Killy, I thought you would like it."

She beamed back at him, bowed, and left the room.

Jareth tidied himself a bit and changed his clothes. He then appeared outside Sarah's room and waited for her to come out.

Sarah stood up. "Well, I can't stay in here forever. Come on feet." She put on some pink shoes with feathers on the end and left her room.

Opening the door she stepped outside and looked around. She was so glad to get away from those four walls she couldn't wait to look around.

Jareth stared at her. She had not seen him, but he was too busy watching her to let her know just yet. She looked lovely. The dress she had picked complimented her figure perfectly and she had her hair in a new style which suited her a lot. She turned around and her eyes met his.

"Jareth, what are you doing lurking around over there?"

"Nothing," he replied, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"You were going to scare me, weren't you? Jump up behind me or something? You know what happened last time you did that."

He laughed. "Yeah, I sure do." He was glad that's what she thought, it saved him from explaining to her why he'd been staring at her for the last five minutes.

He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

She took it and he transported them to the garden in the Labyrinth.

"I thought you'd rather have some fresh air first."

She nodded.

He knew that she'd been stuck inside for a while now. He found there was nothing better than this place to cure any upset in one's life, so that's why he brought her here.

She twirled around, her arms stretched out. "You thought right; it's so nice to feel the wind on my face again. Where are we exactly? It looks familiar; I don't remember seeing this place in the Labyrinth."

"You didn't. It's a garden, a secret one. It cannot be found, you can only be shown its location. Then you can come whenever you want, but only a select few are allowed to enter." He announced himself to the gate and requested that she do the same.

"What do I say?" _Was he crazy?_ He just spoke to a gate and asked her to the same.

"Your name will suffice, though you can go into your whole life history if you wish. It will listen but it's not too good at responding." He grinned at her.

She shook her head. "Um it's Sarah, Sarah Williams."

A face appeared in the circular handle. "Ah." It shook its face. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again, grown quite a bit since the last time, haven't you?" His eyes looked her up and down.

"You! You're the knocker from the Labyrinth!" She knew she'd seen it before. "You had a handle in your mouth the last time didn't you?"

"Ay, that's me, glad to see you again miss. I knew you'd be the one to complete the Labyrinth and become..."

Jareth cleared his throat sharply. "The gate."

Sarah tapped his arm. "Don't be so mean. He was only saying hello."

The knocker sniffed. "No matter miss, we are quite used to it. I will see you again, I'm sure." It melted back into the gate, which had sprung open. Jareth gave the now bare gate an evil look before bending down his eyes to the level with the space the knocker had occupied.

"You'll know better than to behave like that again next time. Just because Sarah is here does not mean I cannot punish you as normal. Think before you speak." he growled to the gate as Sarah ran ahead.

The handle appeared again. "Sorry, your Majesty, forgive me."

"Come on!" Sarah called and Jareth followed her.

He caught up with her. "This is one of my favourite places."

Sarah looked around with widened eyes. "It's so beautiful." She could not think of a better word to describe it.

"It's an enchanted garden," he told her. "It represents the Labyrinth's energy. It's always alive and beautiful, but if anything happened to the Labyrinth, this garden would also be ruined." He took Sarah's hand and led her through the garden.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He took her to another little gate and pushed back some hanging vines.

In front of her she saw a most beautiful clearing. She gasped. There was a waterfall and a beautiful dinner laid out for them. She looked around some more and saw little birds watching them from the trees.

Something jumped by her leg. Looking down she saw two small beady eyes staring up at her. She squealed, causing Jareth to jump. "Oh my god, how cute!" and she scooped the little brown and white rabbit in to her arms.

Jareth was amazed by her reaction. "Does everything of a different species look adorable or cute to you?"

"No. There are some things I hate, spiders and rats for example; anyway it's a girl thing." She held the rabbit up to him by its middle. "Besides, how can you not think that's cute, that's what I want to know. It's like a soft toy."

"Indeed." He was seriously freaked now, but he just realised he was being pushed aside by some creature. He was not happy.

Sarah placed the rabbit in Jareth's arms. He looked at her. She laughed. The poor rabbit looked quite out of place in the arms of the Goblin King.

He then did something she didn't expect. He lifted it up in front of him and put on a mocking voice. "Oh, how sweet! I mean, Sarah, how unbelievably gorgeous is this little bunny?" He squealed, quite uncharacteristically.

Sarah stood there gob smacked before bursting into a fit of giggles, holding her sides with tears coming down her face. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

Removing the rabbit from his arms, she turned around. "Men," she tutted and let the rabbit go. It bounced off, glad to be rid of the psychos.

They sat on the grass and Jareth stretched out his legs. He loved this place; it always made him feel relaxed. He began to eat.

"You know, I'm still quite full from breakfast," Sarah told him, poking her chicken with a fork.

"That may be, but it's been hours since breakfast and you have to keep your strength up. I would hate for you to be too tired to look around the castle. You'd have to go back to bed."

"Hmmm, chicken sounds good," and she started to eat. "Jareth, can I ask you something?" She thought now was as good a time as any to ask about Toby.

He nodded, urging her to carry on.

"Jareth, this is going to sound crazy, but I need to find Toby. He's here in the Underground, I know it and I'm going to find him, but I need your help." She paused and waited anxiously for his reply. He had put his fork down and looked at her.

"Sarah, what do you mean, you know he's here?" He waved his hand. "The only one who can bring mortals to the Underground is me and that's the way it's always been."

He thought for a second. "I've heard there is one other, but that's irrelevant. He lives faraway and has never caused any bother to anyone. Anyway, it's _impossible_." He emphasised the word 'impossible'.

"It takes only one person to kidnap a child, who is this person?" She was excited. This had to be the man she saw. She was close to her answer she could feel it. Their meals lay forgotten.

Jareth sighed. "He is an enemy of mine; I have not seen him since school, but what would he do with Toby? He has neither heard of you, nor cares to."

"Oh, thanks." she replied.

"Sarah," he warned her. He wasn't about to get in an argument over something like this.

"Look. He's here, the guy who took him had MAGIC, therefore, he must be here and I've had this feeling ever since I arrived here. He's close, I know he is and I'm going to find him with or without your help."

Jareth smiled. There was the fiery Sarah he knew and loved, she would make a perfect Queen. _Jareth_, he warned himself, _get those crazy ideas out of your head. It's never going to happen so just forget it._

Sarah was waving her hand in front of his face, "Helloo, anyone there?"

Jareth snapped out of his daydream and carried on as normal. "Sarah, where would we start? Even if he was here, where would he be?"

"We'll plan that later, are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine I will, but don't blame me if nothing comes of it."

Sarah jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Jareth went as stiff as a board. _What did she just do?_

Sarah held her hand out to him. "A quest?"

He recovered and grinned at her and took her hand. "A quest," he agreed.

They stood up and left ready to explore the castle.

XXXXXXX

In a twisted castle surrounded by a moat of molten lava, a raven haired man laughed evilly, as did the black-haired temptress that had her arms draped around the mans neck. Both found the image in the ring of fire that the man controlled quite amusing.

"She's clever than she looks, my sweet."

"Yes, but he's as dull as ever," waving her hand at the image of Jareth in the ring.

"Soon our plan will be in motion and there shall be no more Goblin king, Sarah or any stupid prophecy. We have waited years for this day. All their land shall be mine."

"Ours," the woman reminded him.

"Of course," he replied sweetly. "I'll call the boy."

"TOBIAS!" the man boomed. A blonde haired boy about nine with stunning blue eyes ran in through one of the dragon guarded doors.

"Yes father?" he replied and bowed.

"Today your training intensifies; you will aid us in defeating the Goblin King and his magical girlfriend."

"Yes father." The boy walked out without question, his small boots clicking on the red tiled floor.

"What will we do with the brat when they're dead?"

"We shall see how he performs; if he does well, I will carry on raising him as my heir. If not, we'll kill him."

They laughed again, manically.


	12. Uncontrollable images

_Hey everyone, here's chapter 12. Hope you like it. The plots finally getting properly started. As always please tell me what you think._

_I don't own labyrinth only my plot and characters._

Chapter 12

Jareth and Sarah appeared in the castle courtyard. She was getting used to the strange feeling it gave her, being transported, and she quite enjoyed it now.

Jareth grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him quickly. He didn't want her to see the surprise he had for her.

"What the..?" she looked at him strangely.

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." She looked at him suspiciously but did as she was told. He waved his hand in front of her eyes, to make sure she wasn't looking and led her through the gates in to the castle grounds. Standing in the grounds, eagerly awaiting Sarah's entry, were her friends. Hoggle, a short dwarf; Sir Didymus, a tiny fox dressed in knights' armour, sitting atop his "steed" Ambrosias, a white and grey dog. Also, there was a large, brown, beast called Ludo.

Hoggle had his hand over Sir Didymus's snout, as he was sure to spoil the surprise.

Sarah walked up to them unknowingly and Jareth told her to stand still, giving them a signal to come over. They crept up behind her really quietly and stood there silently.

"Open your eyes," Jareth told her. She opened them but saw nothing. She looked at Jareth confused, he was smirking. She was about to ask him what the hell he was playing at, when she saw a huge shadow looming next to hers. She spun around there were her friends; she hadn't seen them for years.

Nearly fainting from the shock she shouted, "Hoggle!" and she hugged him tightly. Hoggle returned her embrace.

"We've missed ya, miss." She then moved over to Ludo, her most loyal friend, and hugged him. Her arms barley reached half way around his waist. She was crying now.

"Ludo friend back!" he said and patted his hairy paw on Sarah's back.

"Yes that's right" she laughed tears now streaming down her face. She couldn't remember feeling this happy in years.

"Do not forget us mi'lady." Sir Didymus announced jumping off his steed.

"Never!" And she shook the little foxes paw and stroked Ambrosias. It looked exactly like her old dog Merlin. He had died a few years ago, and had to be put down. She never had the heart to get a new dog, but stroking this exact copy made her feel like she was young again.

"How did you all get here?" she asked.

"The king summoned us miss; he thought you'd want to see us." Hoggle replied.

Sarah turned around to thank him but to her surprise he had gone.

"Where'd he go?" She looked around.

"He probably didn't want to intrude Mi'lady." Sir Didymus answered.

"He can't just go JARETH" she called. And there he was sitting on the grass opposite them. She ran up to him.

"What are you doing over here?" she asked him breathlessly.

"I thought you'd want some time with your friends." He stated.

"I do. But that includes you; we're friends, are we not?" She turned around ready to run back. "Come on."

He smiled at her, a real rare smile that showed all of his pointed teeth. He stood up and nudged her and ran ahead of her.

"Hey that's cheating!" But she easily caught up with him and overtook him. Laughing as she did so, her long hair flying out behind her.

Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo looked at each other shocked. Was that their king racing around with Sarah? Surely not!

Sarah reached the other side and jumped up and down her hands waving in the air.

"I won!" she announced. Jareth arrived moments after. He slid down the wall and sat on the grass. He waved his hands at the high heeled boots on his feet.

"I would have won had it not been for these you know."

Sarah smirked "That'll teach you to choose fashion over function then."

He laughed. "Quite, but don't expect me to stop wearing them!"

"I wouldn't want you to," she said, grinning. He looked at her, what did she mean by that? Sarah sat down on the floor next to him and the others came and sat in a circle beside there friend and King. There was a significant gap between Hoggle and Jareth.

"So how have you all been?" Sarah asked breaking the silence.

"Good miss," Hoggle replied. "I'm married now you know."

Jareth was trying not to laugh. Sarah elbowed him; he rubbed his arm.

"Really, wow when did this happen? She was surprised he had not told her. Mind you, she stopped calling for her friends as she got older. He couldn't have, could he?

"We have been married for two years now, her names Hedwina."

"Aww. Hoggle and Hedwina. I would like to meet her very much. Why didn't you bring her today?"

"She was going to come but she decided she'd meet you another day."

"Okay but you have to bring her tomorrow, okay?"

Hoggle nodded. She turned to the little fox sitting on her left.

"So are you still guarding The Bog?"

"No, Mil'ady I was given a new post." He looked really excited about telling Sarah his new job.

She smiled "Oh really where?"

"We're guarding the gates to the Goblin City and doing a much better job than that sleeping tin head ever did," he said indignantly.

Sarah laughed "I'm sure you are." She looked over to the gigantic beast sitting opposite her. "And you Ludo?"

"Ludo builds houses." He looked proud.

"Builds houses what do you mean?" she turned to Jareth.

"He's been helping to rebuild the Goblin City, after it got trashed." He looked over to her and Sarah blushed."Calling on the rocks he's been very helpful."

"Ludo that's brilliant."

He nodded his head.

They all sat laughing and talking .They'd been there for hours, they lay there feeling relaxed until Jareth stood and said, "Sarah it's time for us to go inside now. We have much to do."

"Awww!" Sarah moaned. She didn't want them to go, they'd been having such a lovely time even Jareth had been laughing and joking around with the.

"Yes, he's right miss. I need to go anyway. Hedwina will be worried." Hoggle stood up.

"And we have abandoned our post, Mi'lady." Sir Didymus Announced while hopping back on top of Ambrosias. "Good day Sarah" They bounded off together.

Sarah stood and hugged Ludo again.

"See you soon Ludo" she said looking up at him.

"Goodbye Sarah" Hoggle said and he and Ludo walked off together going through that appeared in the hedge as they approached it.

Jareth looked at Sarah. She looked so happy. It was such a good idea of his to bring her friends to the castle.

"So." She turned to him. "What shall we do?" She asked him.

"It's up to you." He replied.

"Let's go inside." She suggested.

He nodded. "Okay." And so they walked in together. The two walked inside and came to the throne room. Sarah looked around, it hadn't changed much. Jareth looked slightly embarrassed. "Not one of my better rooms."

"This place could look so nice; you don't have to keep it like this you know." She pointed to a carcass of some creature hanging on the wall. Jareth shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever I do the goblins ruin it, they spend so much time here. There's just no point."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah I suppose. I know a family like that back at home. They've got lots of kids and whatever the mother does to the house, the children ruin it."

They went up some stairs and came to a hole in the wall. Rubies and emeralds circled it.

"What's this?" Sarah could sense something magical about it.

Jareth produced a crystal and placed it inside the hole. It dropped down and the hole got wider. Opening its great mouth to form a door large enough for anyone to enter. She followed him inside and the door closed behind them. She looked around she was in a huge circular room. A library.

Thousands of books lined the walls like multicoloured wallpaper, from the floor to the ceiling. Through the huge window at the opposite side of the room, she could see the most amazing view. Jareth's entire kingdom lay out in front of her.

Jareth still stood where the door was his arms folded. Watching her. She was like a child at Christmas. Putting her hands on everything; checking that it wasn't a dream her mouth hung open like a goldfish. This was one of his better rooms.

"Do you like it?" He called out to her, breaking the spell the books had placed on her.

She spun around.

"Jareth it's amazing. Why do you keep it locked away in here?"

Jareth shrugged and took a gold book of a shelf and began to look at it.

"I love it here. I'd hate for it to get ruined."

She nodded. "Have you still got the crystal I gave you?" He asked her.

"Of course, I would never lose it." Jareth was touched. His crystals were so meaningless to him, just the way in which he expressed his power, but to Sarah they were like treasures.

"You can use it to come in here anytime. There are some other crystal locked rooms too." He told her.

"Really? I'll look out for them." She walked over to a shelf, where a book was poking out of the line. Sarah looked at it. It wasn't like that just now, she was sure. Pulling it out she noticed how heavy it was compared to its size. It was tiny and jet black it had engraved golden writing on its cover. "_How to discover control your magic"_ it said.

She opened it a screeching noise came from the book and a blue light fell slowly down her body and disappeared. Words appeared in blue ink.

Jareth looked up from the book he was reading to see what Sarah was doing and nearly fainted when he saw what she reading.

"Sarah no!" But it was too late. She had opened it. He expected it to punish like it did to so many others, but to his surprise it didn't. Instead it scanned her and allowed to read it. He stopped dead. So she did have powers.

She turned to Jareth when he called her and saw the complete look of shock upon his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Sarah, you idiot, you could have just died **Again**!

"And what is that supposed to mean? It's just a book." She did not appreciate being called an idiot.

"No that is an ancient wizard's book. It's millions of years old it can only be opened by people with magic, anyone else would be killed." He stressed the word "killed" to her.

"Well that's obviously a lie then isn't it?"

"That's the most sacred and dangerous books in the whole library. I can assure you it never lies. There's no denying it, you posses magic."

"Oh yeah? Jareth this is crazy, don't you think I'd know if I had magic."

He sighed "Read the book Sarah." He arched his eyebrows. One hand pointed lazily towards the book she still held. This had come as no surprise to him he had sensed something different about her when he'd first met her.

Sarah looked down. The aqua blue ink stared up at her.

"_My child. Congratulations on discovering your powers. The opportunities you know have are endless. Use them wisely as you will need them sooner than you think. They will aid you on your quest._

Sarah was confused how did the book know about her quest? More writing appeared underneath what she had just read.

_Beware you will need them tonight._

Tonight what's that supposed to mean? The words faded back in to the parchment from which they came. Sarah stamped her foot.

"God damn it. Tell me what that meant."

Jareth was sitting on one of his many chair scattered around the library.

"Sarah, why are you shouting at my book?"

"Jareth tell me how to use my powers." She demanded.

"Why?" He asked

"I need to know."

"Tell me why and I will show you."

Sarah scowled at him.

"Damn you, the book said something is going to happen tonight. It'd said I'd need them."

"The book told you that." He was worried.

"Yes and according to you the book never lies."

"Fine then I will teach you."

He beckoned her over to him, She looked wary what the hell was he going to do?

"Close your eyes." He ordered her.

She did as he asked.

"Now rest your palms on mine." She placed her hands on top of his.

"Okay, now let me in Sarah."

"What! How am I supposed to do that?"

"Imagine yourself unlocking a door." He said it like this was the most normal thing to do. As soon as he did she saw a white owl flitting across her minds vision. She felt her hands tingle.

"What's happening?"

"Your magic is being released."

"Okay." She waited. Suddenly she screamed as a blinding pain seared through her head. She dropped to the floor breaking her link with Jareth. She clutched her head.

Uncontrollable images played in front of her.

There was a pale man chained up to a wall in front of her. Iron cannon balls lay in a circle at his feet. She walked up the man he was so bruised and battered. She walked closer and screamed. It was Jareth.

"Nooo" she cried She put her hand to his neck to see if he was still breathing. She held her breath, Jareth couldn't die. Tears were stinging her eyes she could barley see. She put her hand closer and she fell through the image of Jareth landing on a blood red tiled floor. There she saw Jareth fighting with a man. He was alive!

She'd seen the man before but where?

Someone grabbed her from behind. The hands, with nails painted a deep crimson, fell through her. She could feel the pain of the sharp nails clawing at her throat.

They disappeared but a shadow appeared above her holding a dagger. It was a boy, his blonde hair fell in to his eyes as he plunged is weapon deep in to Sarah's chest.

The pain was unbearable. She screamed in agony she wanted it all to end now. She was shaking she realised someone was shaking her. A pair of mismatched eyes was all she saw. The darkness cleared.

"Jareth!"

He was calling her "Sarah! Thank God you're okay." She blinked and looked around. Hundreds of blue, red and clear swirling crystals carpeted the floor around them.

"What happened?"

"It was your powers Sarah, you have crystals like me. It seems yours reflect your personality." He picked up a red one and dropped it immediately.

"Ouch!" A hole appeared in his glove. The skin underneath was burnt red. The crystal smoked and burst in to flames.

"The red ones represent your fiery side. These are your powerful ones. I'm guessing these will only appear when you're angry, or if you or someone else is in danger."

"And these blue ones." He started. He lifted one up. The hole in his gloves and his skin repaired themselves. "Represent your calm and caring side. These will most likely appear for healing or helping someone." He finished.

He placed it back on the floor and it evaporated in to the air.

"And these clear ones will appear when you show no emotion. When you learn to control your emotions these will appear mostly."

Sarah was finding this difficult to grasp. She was still trembling from what she had seen.

"Jareth something else happened." She told him quietly. She didn't know how to explain it to him.

"I know Sarah. Let me see what you saw." He took her hand. She was trembling clearly something had greatly disturbed her. And placed the other on her forehead.

The images that Sarah had seen played out in front of him. She wasn't the only one who was disturbed. What did this all mean? He didn't let his worry show.

"So you are a seer as well," he murmured to himself.

Sarah heard him. "A seer?" She looked at him, silently demanding an answer.

"Seers can see in to the future. Some when they choose to, and others when they touch something relevant or when something is about to happen."

"You mean what I saw was real."

"Not necessarily. They could be giving us clues of what is to come. Whatever this means I advise that we keep our guard up. You should not return home now."

She hadn't even thought about going yet. She'd only been here a couple of days. She decided now was not he time to discuss it. She nodded.

"Come, we will go have something to drink."

Sarah nodded again. She needed something alright.

She was worried. The images, the books' message, it was too much of a coincidence. Something was going to happen tonight. She just hoped she was wrong.

_Leave me a review please._

_Ocean Fairy._


	13. Ambushed!

_Hey everyone, finally here's chapter 13. _

_Hope you enjoy._

_Leave me a review to let me know what you think and thank you to every one who has reviewed so far._

_I do not own the Labyrinth it belongs to the late Jim Henson._

Ocean Fairy

Last bit of chap 12

She was worried. The images, the book's message, it was too much of a coincidence. Something was going to happen tonight. She just hoped she was wrong.

Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 13

It was really late now. Sarah was lying awake in her bed as she had been for hours; this was the first night Jareth had not slept in her room with her.

He had decided to act the gentleman and felt that it would not be appropriate to do so now that she was well again.

She wished that he hadn't left her tonight. She was scared, but she wasn't going to go running to him; she was stronger than that.

She needed to take her mind off her situation. She thought about earlier in the evening.

She and Jareth had had such a nice time together; they'd sat with a bottle of wine on the huge balcony outside Jareth's room.

They had not discussed the events earlier today and she was glad, they had scared her enough at the time. But now these events were coming back to haunt her. She could not sleep and she kept having the feeling of being watched.

"Stop it!" she scolded herself. "There's nothing here except your bloody imagination." She withdrew Jareth's crystal from the drawer and held it tightly. It always felt so warm. It gave her comfort, she closed her eyes.

In fact Sarah was being watched. Two bright red eyes burned in the corner of her room, never leaving her.

She was waiting for her signal to pounce. The women, who the eyes belonged to, faded away in to the darkness.

She then reappeared right next to Sarah whose back was to her.

Bending down she took a strand of Sarah's hair in her hand.

"Such a pretty little thing." And she chuckled.

Sarah froze- there was someone with her!

She jumped up and spun around, ready to attack the person who was next to her.

But she found to her horror that she was alone in her room. The window burst open and the curtains blew wildly. Whatever had been in the room with her had gone.

"Shit!" she cursed. She had not imagined this, she had to tell Jareth.

Tripping over her bed covers, she shot out of bed and down the corridor.

It was pitch black out in the corridor, every one of the candles that normally lighted the way were out.

Not letting something as trivial as the dark faze her, she kept on going counting the doors to Jareth's room as she went.

"One, two, three. Ah, here it is!"

She burst in to his room.

"Jareth! There was-"

She got cut off as someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her out of the room. Sarah screamed and stamped her foot. A masculine groan of pain alerted her that she had hit her target; she took the opportunity to run for it.

She managed to get out in to the corridor before something grabbed her left arm, she screamed and reacted instantly as she struck the man (which she now realised him to be) with her right hand as hard as she could.

The slap echoed down the corridor. The man growled and shoved Sarah in to a wall roughly before she could run. The man gave off a red glow and illuminated the corridor; he was tall, about the same height as Jareth, and had near black hair.

He stared at her a look of fury on his face; she stared back in horror. He had deep green eyes with flickers of red flashing inside them.

This was the man she had seen years ago. This was the man who had taken Toby.

After what seemed like hours of staring he spoke his voice was deep and animal-like.

"How dare you, no one has ever struck me before," he growled.

Sarah didn't know if she was being brave or extremely foolish as she replied, "Then maybe I've done you some good."

The man scowled. "I wonder what Jareth sees in such a filthy, disobedient wench." With that he slapped her hard across the face. "You will never speak to me like that again, do you understand?"

Sarah nodded she placed a hand on her bruised cheek. The pain was unbearable; she slid to the ground. She took her hand down and looked at her palm. She saw blood; he'd split her lip.

She heard a crashing noise and a roar. Jareth came hurtling out of his room throwing crystals and shouting hexes at the man.

He just laughed while blocking everything that Jareth threw at him.

Knowing that this was not working, Jareth lunged for him, knocking him to the ground.

Sarah watched in horror as the two men punched and kicked each other on the floor.

She watched as the man stood up.

A ball of fire came from his hand; it flew through the air before hitting Jareth squarely in the chest.

It flung him towards the wall and pinned him there.

The fire illuminated Jareth's face.

Sarah saw the pain and horror on it as he slowly slid up the wall.

"Lilleth!" the man boomed.

A woman (could you call her that) exited Jareth's room.

Sarah stared at her. Indeed she was beautiful, yet the most evil creature she had ever seen. She was wearing a full length red dress which accented every curve on her body, jet black hair down to her waist her eyes were bright red.

"Yes?" she questioned the man.

"I thought you had the goblin chained up and ready to go."

She walked up to Jareth who was still pinned to the wall.

"Oh, I did," she put her hand on his face. "But he actually managed to break free."

Jareth spat at her, it being the only thing he could do to show his disgust of her. It landed on her chest. Her eyes burnt black.

"So cute yet so stupid." She grinned showing every one of her white teeth. The hand on Jareth's face began to smoke.

He clenched his fists. She was burning off the very flesh on his face and enjoying it.

He wanted to yell out loud anything to make her stop, but he would not she did not deserve to see his pain.

Instead he looked at Sarah; she was still crouched on the floor. She was staring at him silent tears streaming down her face. He wished he could go to her.

She needed to go to him; he was in so much pain. She could see it in his eyes.

How could that woman do that to him?

Lilleth withdrew her hand from Jareth's face.

A huge black and red hand print scarred his face, it looked awful.

"Oh you poor thing and so brave, not a whimper," she giggled. "Here I'll make it better." She kissed him and the mark vanished.

Sarah could not take this any more. She shot up and ran for the women; she was ready to kill her.

"No Sarah!" Jareth shouted.

Lilleth waited until the last moment, turned around and smacked Sarah to the floor.

She kicked her in the side causing Sarah to double up on the floor in pain.

The woman in red bent down.

"You better watch yourself or you'll get the same treatment as your boyfriend her," she hissed.

The man who had threatened Sarah just moments ago was leaning against the wall, watching the whole scene unfold.

He was thoroughly enjoying watching his wife torturing his victims.

The man grinned, he loved her- she was so cruel, just like him.

"Come, come now, you've had your fun," he smirked.

She flashed her killer smile back at him.

He waved his hand and Jareth disappeared.

"What have you done with him?" Sarah shouted. She had one arm around her stomach, the other she was using to desperately pull herself up; the girl was coughing and trying her best not to be sick.

The man lifted her up with his magic and with his other hand he opened the door to the library. (He too could conjure crystals, made of fire naturally.)

"That is no concern of yours." He threw her inside and she landed hard on the floor in the center of the room.

He said something and all the shelves and books melted away replacing themselves with steel walls. He'd turned it in to a prison for her.

He walked out and was about to seal the door, when Lilleth shouted, "Wait, she has one of his crystals."

Sarah groaned as the woman marched up to her and held her pale hand out to her.

"Give it to me Sarah," she demanded.

"No!" Sarah replied stubbornly.

Lilleth stood still for a moment before scramming Sarah all down her face.

"Give me the crystal Sarah!" she repeated.

Sarah looked at her defiantly before chucking it out of the room.

Lilleth's eyes burnt black with anger and she hurled Sarah across the room easily with a flick of her wrist, as if Sarah was nothing but a piece or rubbish.

Sarah landed hard against one of the iron walls that imprisoned her. Everything went black.

"Jareth," she whispered.


	14. Crystals and brothers

Hey here's chapter 14, hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. Also have a look at my new story (Advertising  )

I do not own the Labyrinth.

**Chapter 14**

Jareth landed hard against a stone floor, smacking his head. Sitting up, he moaned. He was aching all over and bleeding from more than one place. How could he have let this happen?

He looked around; he was in some sort of prison cell. It looked a lot like one of his oubliettes except this was in very bad condition and lacked the glitter.

He knew he'd have to act fast; someone would be here any minute. But what could he do? He produced a crystal and looked at Sarah. She was lying, unconscious, on the floor in what looked like his library.

"Oh no, this is entirely my fault, I was meant to take care of her." Frustrated, he ran a hand through his long hair, it catching in the mattes of blood. He withdrew his hand disgustedly.

He looked again. Sarah was stirring. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was okay. He whispered a message into the crystal and enclosed something within it. Dragging himself to the barred window, he blew the crystal out and watched it head towards his castle.

Now _he_ needed to escape. He tried to transport himself out - he didn't think it would work but it was worth a try. When his magic backfired on him and he flew to the ground, he was proven right.

The door burst open and Valouse walked in. He smirked. "Trying to escape? Don't make me laugh. You're not getting out of here alive."

Jareth stood up. He was in great pain but his face bore a mask of cold indifference. "What is your game? What am I doing here Valouse?"

"Ah, you are all part of my plan, Goblin King." He said these last words mockingly as if Jareth's title was something of disgust.

"For what?" Jareth enquired, ignoring the man's tone for fear of dong something stupid.

"Revenge, of course. Do you _really_ think I'd let you get away with getting me expelled and having me banished to these wastelands?" With those words the man raised his hand and Jareth flew to the wall while chains bound his arms and legs. He struggled but it was no use as they only got tighter.

The man laughed. "You always were weak compared to me weren't you? Mind you, who wasn't?" he boasted.

"You underestimate me, Valouse," Jareth replied. He was worried that this man had him well and truly trapped. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He was_ not _about to let _him_ know that though.

"Oh, really? And here I was thinking I'd _overestimated_ you. I mean, it was just too easy."

Jareth scowled. "What do you want with me?"

"It's not you I'm after. You are merely the bait for someone _much_ more important." Valouse knew this would strike a nerve, knowing Jareth was a proud man.

"Who exactly are you after then? I have no family and my friends are of no advantage to you."

"Maybe this will enlighten you." Valouse walked over to the door and called for his servant. "Go. Fetch Tobias, now."

Jareth paled. Tobias? He couldn't have.

Valouse watched Jareth put two and two together.

"You have Toby?"

"Oh, _well done_. It only took you five years to work it out. Ah, here we are..."

A young boy walked in through the cell door. He had a mop of blonde of hair on his head and stray locks trailed into his eyes. His eyes were his most striking feature - bright blue and piercing. He wore black breeches and a red tunic to match Valouse.

"You called, Father?" The boy bowed to Valouse.

"Toby?" Jareth whispered in disbelief.

"Tobias, I would like to introduce you to the Goblin King."

Toby stared at him. This was not how he had visualized him, this man seemed almost familiar and he _certainly_ did not look evil.

Jareth noticed the boy's confusion and decided to use it to his advantage. He had to get him to remember.

"Toby, do you remember Sarah?"

Toby was even more confused. _What did he call me? Who the hell's Sarah?_ "Sarah?" was all that came out.

Jareth _had_ to get him to remember. "She's your sister, Toby, you…"

"Enough." Valouse cut him off before any damage was done. "Tobias, do not listen to him. He's trying to confuse you; he wants you to free him." He grinned at Jareth from behind Toby's back. "You may leave now. Go see if your mother needs anything."

"Yes father" Toby replied and left.

When he was sure that Toby had gone, Valouse walked up to Jareth. "You see now, Old Gobi? That kid, as stupid as he is, is the key to your undoing."

"You're pathetic, using a child to do your dirty work." Jareth was disgusted at how Valouse thought that Toby would help him take over the Goblin Kingdom. He was just a child.

"You may think I'm pathetic Goblin King, but I am not the one chained to wall at someone's mercy. My plan is genius and you know it. Your girlfriend's only weakness is that boy and she'd do anything to protect him."

Jareth wrenched at his chains violently. "You keep away from her Valouse, you coward! Your fight is with me."

The man laughed wickedly. "And you'd do anything for her. You love her, don't you? The cold hearted Goblin King actually loves a mortal."

Extreme anger flew through Jareth. Never had he so desired to inflict pain as he did now. Being tied to a wall, he did the best he could and spat at Valouse. The liquid poured down his face.

Valouse's tanned face contorted with anger and he smacked Jareth hard across the face.

"You've picked up some dirty habits, haven't you? I knew those goblins would rub off on you." He laughed, amused at his own joke. "It's funny isn't it, how your girlfriend's going to be killed by her _own_ brother. I have you locked in my dungeon and my servants are currently raiding your Kingdom with orders to kill everything in their way and it isn't even dawn yet."

He walked out of the cell. "Sadly, I must go. Things to do, you know." He slammed the door behind him and sealed it. Jareth heard him walk off, laughing evilly

He frowned and then winced. Even the smallest movement caused him great pain.

The news that creatures were raiding his castle worried him; he hoped Sarah got his message and gift soon. She was going to need it.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Sarah was awake. She had tried to sit up several times but had failed to do so. Holding her stomach, she moaned. "Come on, Sarah, you have to get up." _I feel like I've been hit by a bus._

She lay there, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Braving a look at her surroundings, she was shocked to find herself in a steel room with no way of escape.

She knew that something was going to happen. She should have prepared for a fight, not gone to bed. How could she have been so stupid?

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" she screamed. Her voice echoed around the steel room.

She felt her hands tingle. Staring at them in shock, she lifted her hands and looked at them. She had powers, didn't she? Why the hell didn't she think of using them? She could have saved Jareth. She guessed she was just not used to using them yet.

She glanced at the door. _Brilliant. The idiots had left the hole there._ Now if she could just produce a crystal, she could get out of here. But the question was: Could she do it again? She'd only done it once and she'd been unconscious at the time.

She had a hair band around her wrist and used it to tie her hair back so she could concentrate.

"Right now, how do I do this?" She put her hand in front of her and waited. Nothing happened. She tried wishing for a crystal. Still nothing. She imagined herself holding a crystal; that didn't work either.

"Bloody hell, this is impossible!" She banged the floor with her hand. "Ouch!" Rubbing her hand, she thought back to earlier today. What had Jareth said to her? _Imagine yourself unlocking something. _Maybe that was how you channelled your powers, it was worth a try.

She tried again, this time, mentally unlocking a door. A crystal appeared. It was very faint and had dents in it, but it was a start.

She kept trying, crystal after crystal, until she produced something that looked almost as good as Jareths'. "Brilliant!" But it was blue.

She guessed she needed to heal herself before she did anything else. She used it and felt a cold sensation pass down her body. Amazed by her instant recovery, she wondered if she had any scars. Lifting her top she saw the horrible bruise where the woman had kicked her. She pressed it but felt no pain.

"Nice!" In fact, she felt no pain anywhere. She stood up and walked to the door and produced a crystal. Placing it inside, she waited for the door to open, praying that it would open for her crystals and not just for Jareth's.

Thankfully, it did, and the hole appeared in the wall, amazing Sarah for the second time today. Feeling quite proud of herself, she stepped out of the doorway and into the corridor, which was still dark.

She lit the candles with her magic. When her eyes adjusted to the new light and she saw the sight in front of her, she froze. Judging the scene in front of her, she placed a hand to her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.


	15. Decisions

**Hey everyone here's chapter 15. Sorry its late this week has been chaotic. Hope you like it, let me know what you think.**

**I do not own the Labyrinth. Ocean Fairy.**

**Chapter 14 Reminder**

She lit the candles with her magic, and when her eyes adjusted to the new light she saw the sight in front of her she froze. Judging the scene in front of her she placed a hand to her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.

**Chapter 15**

Goblin bodies' lay everywhere showing that there had obviously been some kind of struggle. Abandoned spears and shields lay scattered on the floor; smoke and flickering of flames left no mystery as to who had done this.

Stepping into the massacre, Sarah started frantically putting out flames before the whole castle burnt down. After dousing a particularly large flame with her magic, she saw next to it, veiled by smoke, a tall goblin (who was obviously dead) being clutched tightly by another figure.

She recognized it almost immediately as Killy. "Oh no! Killy, I'm so sorry." She tried to hold the trembling goblin but she shoved Sarah off and continued rocking her brother, crying.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Killy shouted angrily, not looking away from her brother's face.

"Because they're vile and cruel and people like that always get what's coming to them."

Killy now looked up at Sarah, her face tear-stained, but set with a look of determination. Sarah's words had given her hope and she now focused on what needed to be done. "We must call a meeting with the others," she said finally.

Sarah looked back confused. "Others, what others?" _What did she mean? _ "Killy, what do you mean by others?" she asked frantically as Killy stared into space.

"We shall call on Alliances, friends, anyone who can help us."

"Yes, that's a very good idea. We sh-- Ouch! What the..?"

Something had bumped her on the head. She looked down to the ground where it was likely to have landed and she saw something sparkle: one of Jareth's crystals. _Thank God! This must mean he is alive._ Sarah was relieved; even in the light of all the danger around her, the idea that Jareth might be dead had been nagging at her.

She picked the crystal sphere up and it disintegrated in her hands leaving a rolled-up scroll and Jareth's amulet.

Killy's eyes widened at the sight of the King's amulet in Sarah's hand.

Sarah was hurriedly undoing the scroll. Jareth's neat, curled handwriting stared up at her. She had never been so relieved to see a letter before.

_Dearest Sarah,_

_I hope that you and everyone else are safe. Be careful, there are traitors in the castle. Seek out Kherron and Rialle; they will protect you. I am not saying you can't take care of yourself, though. The monsters who did all this are Valouse Dragenoose and his wife, Lilleth Dragenoose. Both I have met before and knew as children. I fear that it is too late to stop their plans, whatever they may be. I am currently in the dungeons of Valouse's castle._

_I beg you, Sarah, do not come and find me. There must be a reason that Valouse left you behind without killing you. It is not just coincidence. Do not come, tell Kherron what has happened. Then I want you to round up your friends and any others (my goblins already have a safe retreat) and go to Healer Maya's house. She is powerful and no one will be found there. I have enclosed my amulet which will help you control your powers. Once you are well I want you to use it's power to send yourself home. _

_I know what you are thinking, so stop it; you must go home, it's the only place you will be truly safe and that's all I want. I had hoped to spend more time with you before you had to go back but this cannot be helped. Don't worry about me; I have gotten out of worse scrapes than this. I am sure we will meet again some day._

_Until that day,_

_Yours,_

_Jareth_

Sarah re-read it, looked up and stared into space. She knew she had some decisions to make, but the decision of going home was already certain in her mind. She couldn't leave. Blinking back some stray tears she placed the scroll in the pocket of the robe that she still wore.

Killy was coughing from all the smoke but she still held on to her brother, sobbing.

"Come on Killy, we must go now."

"B-but we can't leave him here," She whimpered, clinging tighter still to Filly's body.

Sarah placed the amulet around her neck and stood up. She looked somewhat different, stronger and more determined than ever before. She lifted the body easily and held it in her arms. "Come, we will take him somewhere else."

Killy stood and bowed. "Thank you, Sarah. I am forever in your debt."

Sarah shook her head. "You are in debt to no one Killy. I want to you to go ahead of me and find the quickest way out of the castle. I have yet to learn my way around this nightmare of a place."

Killy smiled weakly. "Indeed, it is a challenge." Obediently, she walked and Sarah followed, carrying the lifeless body of Filly in her arms.

The corridor relit itself as they walked along it. With each candle that lit the horror was intensified. The full extent of the damage was shown. Sarah recognised some of the dead goblins and some she did not. Silently she paid her respects to all of them. She hated to imagine what Jareth would do when he found out about this.

Mingled with the goblin bodies were other dead species of creatures. All were heavily armoured with dangerous weapons. Stranger creatures, which looked like miniature dragons, and others, which were serpents with legs, made Sarah realise just what dangers the once safe castle now held.

Killy stopped sharply in front of a royal blue tapestry. It looked very interesting and showed pictures of previous monarchs of the Goblin kingdom. _ But that,_ thought Sarah, _will have to wait as now is not the time to look at the past, especially when trying to escape one's own demise_.

Lifting up the tapestry, Killy beckoned Sarah inside and they both made their way down a narrow and dark tunnel. It smelled damp and musty and was obviously not used regularly. Huge cobwebs caught Sarah as she walked past; she had to literally rip them off of her. Killy was having an even worse time. All that could be heard was the crunching of two pairs of feet.

"What is this place?" Sarah asked.

"It is one of many escape routes out of the castle. Oh…hang on!" Killy untangled herself from more cobwebs before continuing. "If I remember correctly, this one will lead us straight to the goblin city."

The tunnel was extremely long and turned sharp corners, but finally Sarah guessed they were coming to an end. She could smell the welcoming scent of fresh air and it beckoned her on. They came to the opening, which was a fireplace inside a small cottage. Killy ran to a window and looked outside for enemies.

"It is all clear."

Sarah had laid down Filly's body on a sofa and poured herself and Killy some water. She realised how thirsty she was after downing four glasses.

"Killy, I think we should leave Filly's body in here. We don't know what's out there and we may need to run. Although he is small, he is still heavy."

Killy nodded in agreement. "Yes, his body will be safe here. But where are we headed?"

"I was hoping you could help with that. We are to go to Healer Maya's house and tell those closest to us to join, including some people called Rialle and Kherron."

"Yes, their Majesties should know. The healer's house is not far from here, but we should start out now while it is still dark," Killy suggested. She stood up and was now packing some supplies from the cupboards into some bags.

"Okay then, that's our plan." Sarah stood as well and covered Filly's body with a blanket. She took the bag that Killy offered to her and went in search for some sort of cloak. Of course, it being a goblin's house, she did not expect to find anything of use to her. When she had given up her search, she chuckled to herself and with a wave of her hand she was dressed in fine travelling clothes, complete with cloak.

Killy, who had been saying her final farewell to her brother, felt an unfamiliar sensation and found herself dressed in the perfect travelling outfit. She was gob-smacked, never dreaming to think she would ever wear something so expensive. She looked at Sarah and thanked her silently.

They were ready to go and stepped out of the door. Sarah closed it quietly behind them and they set off into the night.


End file.
